Bajo Las Estrellas
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-Light fic. Tras la muerte de Tomoe y el final de la guerra, Battousai Himura lucha por encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida. Un viaje le dará la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se convertirá en su motivo para cambiar y buscar su destino, su verdad…
1. Chapter 1

"**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Por: Zury Himura**

**Correcciones: Claudia Gazziero**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, este fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro. 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso. 3. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.**

* * *

"Tras la muerte de Tomoe y el final de la guerra Battousai Himura lucha por encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida. Un viaje le dará la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se convertirá en su motivo para cambiar y buscar su destino, su verdad…"

**Capítulo 1: Battousai en la era Meiji**

**I**

La guerra por fin había terminado. El tiempo de destajar a cada uno de sus enemigos y asesinarlos vilmente, por un mejor Japón, por fin había cesado. Y Battosai, a pesar de ser un excelente espadachín y de haber sido reconocido como una leyenda durante la revolución, no tenía nada más. Kenshin Himura no tenía donde ir y mucho menos a alguien que lo esperara.

Lo único que poseía era el recuerdo de la mujer que había amado, la cual seguía en su mente como un recordatorio de lo que nunca volvería a tener. El diario que ella había dejado como prueba de su amor había sido entregado a un templo para ser guardado, así que no tenía nada de ella, sólo el recuerdo de la única y última noche como marido y mujer; y eso ya había pasado hacía más de tres años.

Se sentía triste y acongojado. Aquella era de restauración por la que tanto había luchado le había dado la espalda. Incluso, había pensado que matando y sacrificando gente traería paz y prosperidad a todos por igual, pero se había olvidado de algo: de su misma persona, de las consecuencias que tendría en su vida y del sacrificio que implicaba.

La era Meiji, aquella por la que había sacrificado todo, por la que había llenado su conciencia de remordimientos y manchado sus manos con sangre se ensañaba con él, marginándolo de sus beneficios. Se encontraba totalmente solo y no era aceptado en ningún lugar. La gente siempre lo vería y lo señalaría como el asesino, como el destajador, como el _demonio_, como el _Battousai_.

—Tomoe… —suspiró profundamente. No tenía a nadie con quien llegar, ni familia ni amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. La necesitaba a ella.

Había renunciado a todo lo que lo obligara a matar de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro si podría lograr, alguna vez, dejar de asesinar.

El gran Battousai, aquel que había infundado miedo y terror en las calles de Kyoto, el más temido y respetado a pesar de su tan corta edad cargaba una _sakabattou_, aunque en realidad no sabía qué hacer con ella ni cómo utilizarla para protegerse. De hecho, dudaba de que pudiera cumplir lo que alguna vez le había prometido a Tomoe:_"después de que todo esto pase, dejaré la vida de asesino"_.

Apresuró los pasos al ver una aldea cercana. Gruñó interiormente, no era que estuviera huyendo de Kioto, pero aquellas tierras le recordaban sus crímenes y la gente lo rechazaba por ser uno de los creadores de la nueva era.

Las miradas que los demás le dirigían estaban cargadas de lástima y desaprobación, muchos huían de su presencia. Ellos no comprendían que una persona lastimada como él sólo quería ser parte de una comunidad, rehacer su vida y ser un hombre de bien. Se sentía incomprendido, totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Joven, ¿no le gustaría pasar una noche en mi posada? —preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada.

—No —contestó cortante. Ignoró la invitación y siguió con su camino, huyendo de la tan desacostumbrada hospitalidad.

—No le cobraré… —La mujer repuso.

Kenshin paró en seco. —¿Me está tratando de insultar o algo así? —La mirada que le dedicó a la mujer fue fulminante, mas sin embargo, la anciana no se retractó ni se inmutó.

—No es mi intención, no me mal entienda. Es sólo que he oído rumores, verá… —La anciana se acercó al joven y habló por lo bajo—. Un imperialista de cabello de fuego, cicatriz en forma de cruz y muy atractivo, por cierto, es el causante de que mi posada siga de pie y de que mis inquilinos vivan en paz. Gracias a él mi nieto puede tener un futuro mejor… —La mujer se atrevió a tomar la mano del espadachín y le sonrió sinceramente.

—¿Está segura? —Kenshin preguntó vacilante. No quería comprometerse con nadie ni mucho menos ser causa de caridad. Estaba inseguro.

—Claro, muchacho… a ti te debo mucho y sé por lo que has pasado. Anda, pasa. —Kenshin siguió a la mujer. Su corazón latió desbordante de esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido—. Mi nombre es Yari Shegmu —se presentó la anciana.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella humildemente entendió que no habría una presentación de parte del joven, tampoco era necesario, ella sabía quién era: un soldado herido. A pesar de esto, quería conocer la identidad verdadera de ese muchacho que lucía como si una era entera hubiera pasado bajo sus pies; quería descubrir al hombre que se ocultaba bajo esa mirada dorada intensamente solitaria.

**II**

La tarde pasó rápidamente, luego de aceptar la oferta de la mujer. Sin reparos, le había ayudado a recoger algunos vegetales de su huerto, se había dado un baño y en ese momento se encontraba descansando. Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hijo, es hora de merendar. ¿Quieres la comida en tu habitación o quieres bajar al comedor conmigo? —Kenshin se puso rápidamente de pie y abrió la puerta.

—Bajaré con usted —respondió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Agradecía la hospitalidad de la anciana y creía prudente pagarle con un poco de compañía, además él también la necesitaba.

—Cociné: fideos, verduras al vapor, salmón asado y un poco de arroz. Siéntete libre de comer lo que gustes. —El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

¿Se trataba de alguna clase de sueño, broma o algo parecido? Asintió y se sentó en el piso de madera, tomó los palillos y esperó a que la anciana comiera de su plato.

No es que fuera malo, y mucho menos desagradecido. Pero quería constatar que no se trataba de alguna trampa y comprobar que no lo querían envenenar. Empuñó sus palillos con fuerza, al ver que la anciana esperaba por él. ¿Se trataba de un reto?

Se lo podía imaginar: Yari Shegmu versus Battousai. ¿Quién comería primero? ¿Quién caería derrotado por asfixia o por envenenamiento? ¿Quién ganaría? Una carrera contra el tiempo…

Imaginó que mientras él pataleaba en el piso al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo, la anciana sacaba una daga, sonreía maliciosamente y cumplía sin más ni menos el trabajo que miles de soldados no habían podido completar.

La mujer suspiró y después sonrió. —Entiendo, hijo… —Tomó sus palillos y dio los primeros bocados—. Están libres de bichos y de cualquier otra cosa que te hayas imaginado. —Sonrió de nuevo.

Kenshin se sonrojó, se sentía estúpido y paranoico. Se justificó, interiormente por su comportamiento, con el pensamiento: con tanto loco asechando en esa nueva época había que tener cuidado. Se disculpó y comenzó a comer, estaba delicioso.

No había ningún veneno.

**II**

Tenía el estómago lleno, casi podría sonreír de satisfacción, pero se abstuvo para preservar su imagen. La comida había estado deliciosa, el ambiente era el adecuado y la compañía aún más. Se sintió por primera vez _aceptado._

—Dime, ¿eres casado, soltero, hay una jovencita esperándote en algún lugar del mundo? —preguntó la anciana, tratando de entablar una conversación.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, no quería hablar de Tomoe. ¿Cómo podría explicar la situación? _"Verá… primero maté a su prometido, me engañó, vivió conmigo, se enamoró, me enamoré, me traicionó y la maté accidentalmente"_. No, definitivamente no era una historia dulce que una viejecilla pudiera soportar. No la quería asustar, ni mucho menos matar de un paro cardiaco.

—Viudo… —contestó secamente.

—Oh, lo siento enserio, ¿desde hace cuánto? —Kenshin la observó con desdén. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida?

—Tres años, casi cuatro.

—Y no has, no sé… ¿intentando rehacer tu vida? —La anciana se aclaró la garganta para no parecer invasiva—. Digo, eres un joven muy apuesto; creo que cualquier jovencita estaría encantada de tener un esposo como tú…

¿Acaso la señora se le estaba insinuando? Sacudió los _raros_ pensamientos que se estaban cruzando por su mente.

—No estoy buscando a nadie. —Se levantó, tomó sus platos sucios, se dirigió a la cocina, los lavó, dio las gracias y se retiró hasta su cuarto sin decir una palabra más.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, veía en el rostro del joven un gran dolor. Recordó los rumores de otros patriotas que alguna vez habían descansado en su propiedad.

—_Battousai, desapareció._

—_Sí, dicen que estaba loco._

—_Dicen que el gobierno lo está buscando._

—_La verdad es que mató a la persona equivocada…_

La anciana se levantó de su lugar e hizo lo mismo que el joven, agradeció al cielo por los alimentos, lavó sus platos y limpió la cocina pensativa hasta el anochecer.

—Mató a la persona equivocada… —repitió la anciana para sí misma.

**III**

Era de noche, estaba cansada y al día siguiente por la mañana tenía muchas labores que terminar. Definitivamente aprovecharía la estadía del ex-samurái para completar los deberes más pesados. Una pareja arribó pasada la medianoche y ella, como buena anfitriona, les brindó todas las comodidades posibles.

El espadachín no había salido de su habitación desde la cena, aunque lo había llamado para tomar un postre y un poco de té, los cuales él había rechazado con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansado. Ella nunca había sido tonta, sabía muy bien que el tema de la esposa difunta lo había afectado, por lo que decidió darle espacio para que saliera de su coraza y decidiera confiar en ella.

Por otro lado, entendía el dolor que sentía el joven tras la pérdida de su esposa. Pero… ya habían pasado más de tres años y no había menguado ni siquiera un poco. Ella, con su sabiduría, se encargaría de hacerle ver que tenía que dejar ir el recuerdo de la fallecida y seguir viviendo, ya era hora. El joven era educado, trabajador y muy apuesto; no lo dejaría desperdiciar su vida viviendo con el peso de la muerte sobre su espalda.

Estuvo a punto de meterse a su _futón_ cuando oyó los lamentos del cuarto de al lado. Se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó a la pared para tener una mejor idea de lo que se trataba.

—No, por favor… lo siento. —La mujer frunció el ceño ante las palabras.

—Tomoe, perdóname… —exclamó el joven con fuerza. La señora Yari no quiso seguir oyendo las lamentaciones del pelirrojo, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Tomó un abrigo y salió de su cuarto apresurada.

Abrió la puerta con premura, posó la lámpara que había cogido por el camino y la puso a lado del joven espadachín. Se arrodilló con dificultad y sostuvo su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia su regazo. Lentamente, dio leves palmadas en el brazo del joven, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Shh… tranquilo.

—Tomoe, Akira… por favor, perdónenme. Enishi… —Kenshin se retorció con fuerza en el agarre. Estaba teniendo pesadillas torturadoras, lo sabía por su áspera voz quebrada y las gotas cristalinas de sudor en su frente.

—Hijo, hijo… todo está bien, no te preocupes. —Yari trató de consolarlo.

—¡Yo fui el que debí morir! Perdóname, perdóname…

Un nudo de nostalgia surgió dentro de la mujer, las piezas se estaban armando, al fin entendía la medida del sufrimiento de aquel muchacho. El peso de miles de muertes, incluyendo las de aquellas tres personas que aparentemente eran importantes para él. Una lágrima rodó sobre el rostro femenino.

—Hijo, mi hijo… despierta por favor, no vivas en tu pasado, tienes un presente, tienes un futuro… —La mujer jaló a Kenshin con todas sus fuerzas y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba por él, por su vida, por su desgracia.

Kenshin comenzó a abrir los ojos, sentía su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y caliente por la agitación, también se sentía sumamente reconfortado y envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Se sorprendió al principio, pero después se rindió ante semejante muestra de afecto. No pudo más que dejarse consolar, lo necesitaba hacía tanto tiempo.

—¡Yo la maté, no quise! —admitió por fin. La mujer estuvo a punto de imponer distancia entre ellos pero ante la culpa y horror de su voz, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sintió que el abrazo se volvía más fuerte de parte del joven, él se estaba aferrando a aquel gesto con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo sé, hijo… Tú no quisiste.

—No tengo nada, lo eché a perder. No tengo un propósito, no tengo nada… —Terminó de decir. No le importaba que lo juzgaran, o mostrarse vulnerable. Lo único que quería era ser entendido y aceptado.

Al separar sus cuerpos notó una dulce y cálida mirada violeta en el joven y empatizó sinceramente con ella. Le dolía ver a ese niño sufrir, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que él no era malo, tampoco necesitaba explicaciones, no necesitaba nada más. Él necesitaba un motivo para seguir, un propósito nuevo y ella le ayudaría.

Alejó a Kenshin, quien aún temblaba y lo ayudó a tenderse de nuevo. Recostó la cabeza del joven en sus piernas otra vez y lo arrulló. Kenshin cerró los ojos tratando de alejar las pesadillas de su mente. La señora Yuri acarició el rostro del joven con ternura.

—Encuentra tu camino, hijo… encuentra tu propósito —declaró ella, mientras daba unas palmaditas en la frente del chico—. Encuéntrala.

**IV**

Sintió pequeñas salpicaduras de agua impactarse en todo su cuerpo, se sentía cansado y mojado. El olor a tierra húmeda disparó su sentido de alerta y abrió los ojos rápidamente, intentó cubrir con sus manos el paso de lluvia hacia sus ojos. Luego de percatarse de que estaba al aire libre, se sentó y retiró los flequillos color carmesí que se adherían a su rostro empapado.

Estaba en un patio, tirado en medio, aún vestido con su _hakama_ blanca y su _gi_azul marino, sin su espada. Se levantó de golpe, buscó insistentemente la espada que tanto lo había protegido en innumerables ocasiones y que lo hacía sentir considerablemente seguro. Necesitaba tener la espada sin filo que le habían regalado al final de la guerra o lo que fuera, ¡sólo quería un arma, maldita sea! No sabía dónde demonios estaba.

Frente a él se encontraba una casa enorme, tan enorme y monstruosa que parecía llegar al cielo, jamás había visto algo como eso. Dio algunos golpes en una de las paredes para comprobar si era real. Dolía, el material era fuerte y frío; no era cotidiano. Desesperadamente y temiendo lo peor, decidió movilizarse y buscar algo familiar, la residencia estaba rodeada de paredes altas y con pedazos de metal arriba.

Rodeó el lugar y encontró un _dojo_, suspiró con alivio. Se sentía en un mundo diferente, por lo que se acercó con cuidado. Analizó todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor: grandes puertas de metal y de cristal, una fuente de agua en medio del patio y muchas flores que decoraban el lugar. Unas _cajitas_ negras se movían en cada esquina de la casa y una luz roja palpitaba repetitivamente dentro de ellas.

Abrió la puerta del _dojo_, se quitó el calzado y entro en él.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina. Giró su rostro en dirección a la joven y se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de las muecas confundidas que la chica le dedicaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó de nuevo la joven.

Kenshin la miró detalladamente analizándola. La joven vestía un _hakama_ azul oscuro y una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo. Su cabello negro estaba acomodado en una coleta alta, su piel era blanca y hacia muy buena combinación con sus ojos azul zafiro. Era hermosa, casi igual, más bien… podía asegurar que su belleza igualaba a la de Tomoe.

—Ya sé, por la cara que tienes debes ser el nuevo guarda espaldas que mi amiga Tae ha contratado, ¿verdad? —La chica caminó hacia la pared y tomó una espada de madera. Sonrió competitivamente y se la arrojó al pelirrojo.

—No creo que quieras hacerlo… —advirtió el joven, extendiéndole de vuelta la espada. Pensó que sería demasiado ventajoso para el ganar ese duelo, además no la quería lastimar.

La pelinegra caminó hacia otra pared y tomó una _katana._

—No creo que sea justo…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, risueña. Por un poco habría cometido el error fatal de reírse ante la expresión desconcertada del joven.

—Bueno, lo será si no la sabes usar… —La escrutó intensamente. Y en realidad eso esperaba, que no la supiera usar para que ese duelo se aplazara para otro día. Tenía incertidumbre y tenía que apaciguar su curiosidad primero.

—¿Ah sí? —La chica desenfundó la espada. Kenshin quedó inmóvil al descubrir el filo de su oponente, y la joven sonrió al notar el desconcierto del pelirrojo—. Es una_sakabattou_, ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones. —Ella acarició la hoja con cuidado—. Digamos que es una reliquia familiar.

—¿La sabes usar? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Emm… pues más o menos —bromeó divertida. Sabía algunas de técnicas de auto defensa, pero nada más, sólo quería probar las habilidades de su nuevo amigo.

Una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, se apareció en el rostro de Kenshin. Ella era igual de hermosa que Tomoe, pero su personalidad era mucho muy diferente, era como si ella no cargara con los pesares de su esposa muerta.

—¡Ya se! Apostemos algo… —sugirió la chica.

Kenshin, indiferente, alzó los hombros restándole importancia. ¿Acaso la joven no sabía que las apuestas estaban prohibidas?

—Si yo gano me dejarás manejar todos los días hasta la escuela. —El espadachín la miró confundido. No entendía ni una palabra que ella decía. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No lo sabía, además su acento era muy extraño. Ella continuó—: Y si yo pierdo haré tu trabajo más fácil y no me quejaré nunca de ninguna de tus órdenes.

—Espera, ¿tú conducirás una carroza? —Esta vez fue el turno de la joven para mostrarse confundida.

—¿Carroza? Un carro, si es a lo que te refieres, y sí… puedo manejarla.

Sí, ella era definitivamente diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes, y no sólo por su acento. Recordó la casa enorme y las cajas negras con luces palpitantes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿En qué era estamos? —preguntó en seguida.

—¿Qué? —¿Era broma lo que le preguntaba? ¿Acaso Tae había contratado a un idiota despistado para protegerlas de nuevo? Lo ignoró—. Estamos en el año 2014.

Kenshin se quedó en blanco de la sorpresa. De hecho, lo había sospechado desde un principio, algo andaba mal. Todo era demasiado bello para ser cierto. La comida de la señora Yari estaba envenenada o tenía algo raro. Se pellizcó disimuladamente bajo la manga de su _gi_.

—¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

—Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza en desconcierto —Dime la verdad…

Kenshin frunció el ceño. —Es la verdad, ese es mi nombre.

—¿Cómo Battousai?

El espadachín agachó la mirada y asintió. No le daba orgullo ser conocido por ese sobrenombre, le recordaba cada uno de sus errores del pasado y cada rechazo por ser llamado así.

Kaoru pensó sobre las locas ideas de los padres del joven Himura para que lo nombraran de esa forma. Battousai había sido una leyenda en la antigüedad y gracias a él todo en la historia de Japón había cambiado. Aquel soldado era conocido como peligroso, frío y calculador… Pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan diferente a los hombres que vivían en la actualidad… además era un guardaespaldas, uno que ya tenía en desventaja su corta estatura y sus finos rasgos.

¿Tal vez necesitaba a alguien más intimidante?

La joven extendió la mano. —Kaoru Kamiya, mucho gusto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**


	2. Capítulo 2: Desconocido

"**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, este fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro. 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso. 3. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Desconocido.**

**I**

Las palabras revoloteaban en su mente, la chica había dicho _dos mil catorce_, y por más que quería golpearse contra la pared y desaparecer esas alucinaciones, los hechos y ambiente le decían que no era necesario.

Todo estaba muy claro, los modernos artefactos, la forma de vestir de la joven y la extravagante arquitectura que había contemplado le sugerían tres cosas: se encontraba muerto y en un mundo espiritual, los remordimientos y malas pesadillas habían terminado con su estabilidad mental o… la joven decía la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le instó Kaoru abandonando la pose de defensa—. Creí que probaríamos tus _habilidades_ —enfatizó la última palabra dudando de que aquel chico se atreviera a levantar el _boken_.

Encontrando sarcasmo en su voz, Kenshin la desafió con la mirada. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no sabía quién era él? ¿Acaso su presencia no le infundía temor? Al ver que su escrutinio ocasionaba _nada_ en aquella chica, levantó el _boken_en señal de ataque.

—¿Mis habilidades? —preguntó divertido—. Probaremos las tuyas.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja. —Bien, si insistes en subestimarme…

Kaoru asestó uno, dos, tres golpes y la velocidad incrementada del espadachín la descolocó de todo enfoque, luego gruñó al ver todos sus intentos fallidos.

—Ya, ¡Quédate quieto y deja que te dé un par de palmaditas, al menos! —rio mientras lanzaba otros dos golpes.

Una sonrisa casi fantasmal apareció en el rostro del ex samurái. Sin duda aquella chica era divertida, _rara_, pero divertida.

De repente vio a Kaoru venir y abrió los ojos anonadado. Lo que veía frente suyo ya no era la chica de coleta alta y ojos zafiro, sino Tomoe. Bajó el _boken_ y esperó a que la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos vacíos llegara a su encuentro. Si matarlo era lo que ella quería a cambio por haber tomado su vida, así seria. Cerró los ojos al sentir la ráfaga de aire pasándole por un lado y morir justo contra su cuello.

Kaoru detuvo su ataque, algo pasaba con aquel hombre de apariencia extraña. Su postura ofensiva se había derrumbado y sus ojos habían ocultado la fiereza demostrada al principio.

—Tomoe… perdón —masculló con evidente pesadumbre en el rostro.

Desconcertada, caminó a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, demostrando compasión y consuelo. Sonrió suavemente. —Iremos adentro —le comunicó—. Estás mojado y necesitas cambiar tus ropas antes de que pesques un resfriado… —extendió su mano y tomó el _boken_ de la mano del hombre.

—Espera… —la miró extrañado—. Tú, tú hiciste algo.

Confundida preguntó: —¿Hacer qué?

La reacción de desconcierto no pasó desapercibida por el joven. —Nada, olvídalo. Pensé que querías probar mis habilidades.

—Oh…. Eso, olvídalo, he ganado.

—Ni siquiera…

—Te distrajiste, _soñaste borreguitos_, _volaste a la luna_… en ese minuto te hubiera cortado el cuello —comentó mientras colocaba la _katana_ y el _boken_ dentro de la vitrina del _dojo_.

_¿Volar a la luna? ¿Soñar borregos_? No entendía lo que la mujer hablaba, pero la verdad era que, durante su visión del fantasma de Tomoe, la voz de aquella joven había causado algo dentro de él, algo que no podía explicar y que, al parecer, ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que había sido.

Aquello había reconfortado su alma y muy en el fondo, detrás de aquella mascara de frialdad, se alegró por la sensación de alivio que le había provocado.

**II**

—Es la verdad —insistió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te golpeaste por el camino? Tal vez, no sé, perdiste la memoria o te imaginas cosas que no son —alzó los hombros en exasperación.

Había agotado todas las opciones para poder justificar las locuras que estaba escuchando.

—No. Me llamo Himura Kenshin. Trabajé para los_Ishinshishi_, ganamos la Revolución y estamos, creo yo, en la era Meiji —resopló—. Y todo esto te lo digo resumiéndote la situación.

No lo podía correr, ni siquiera podía llamar a emergencias para reportar la información de un chico _demasiado extraño_ y ver si era buscado en algún lugar. Lo examinó nuevamente, aquel cabello carmesí, aquellas finas y perfectas facciones le daban aire de ser un… ¿metrosexual? Pero… por otro lado, aquella mirada dorada proyectaba muerte y destrucción, y eso era lo que le hacía dudar de su buena fe e _inocencia_.

—Mira, ¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? Yo llamaré a mi amiga, ella es doctora, y mientras yo hago eso tú tomarás un baño… ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo asintió y Kaoru le extendió una toalla limpia junto con algunos pijamas. —Esto es de mi hermano, espero que no te moleste… —Lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia el baño.

Kenshin separó su mano rápidamente, casi como si quemara el contacto con la piel de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa sobre su comportamiento.

—Nada, sólo que no necesito que me lleves de la mano, yo puedo ir solo.

Pasmada y avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer asintió y entró al baño junto a él. —Disculpa, no sabía que... Bueno, olvídalo. —En realidad había sido su culpa por tomar aquella confianza con el chico y pensar que él tendría sus mismas costumbres. ¡Claro, si en realidad era quien decía ser!

—Este es el jabón y todo lo necesario para tomar tu baño. —Aceleró su paso—. Avísame si necesitas algo —exclamó antes de salir corriendo de vergüenza.

Entonces, se sentó en la cama esperando pacientemente. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el nombre de su amiga. —Buenas tardes señorita. Habla Kaoru Kamiya, ¿me podría comunicar con Megumi, por favor? Sí, claro esperaré.

—Hola. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó luego de unos tonos.

—Me alegra, oye ¿podrías venir?

—No, no me he sentido mal.

—No tampoco han vuelto a lastimarme… en realidad no es para mí.

—Es para un amigo.

—¡Megumi! —gritó sonrojada.

—Está bien, te esperaré —cortó la llamada y suspiró resignada. Todo era demasiado extraño con ese chico. No sabía si él estaba más loco por creer ser Himura Battousai o ella por estar a punto de creerle.

En el cuarto de baño, Kenshin estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero tres extraños aparatos desviaron rápidamente su atención: una tina de barro blanco rodeada de paredes de cristal, una bandeja pequeña a sólo unos pasos de ahí construida con el mismo material y con manubrios plateados, y por último, un asiento extraño lleno de agua y fabricado del mismo material blanco.

Examinó el lavamanos, movió y giró las llaves cromadas hasta entender su propósito y prosiguió. Al menos había encontrado agua para asearse, pero… aquella mujer había señalado la tina grande que se encontraba del otro lado.

Tal vez tenía que cargar el agua con algún instrumento…

Examinó el lugar cuidadosamente y su vista se posó en un vaso que contenía pequeños _cepillos de colores_. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Tan difícil era bañarse en esa casa? ¡¿Por qué los contenedores y los cepillos tenían que ser tan chicos?!

**III**

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el chico había entrado al baño, Kaoru quería tocar y preguntar si todo se encontraba en orden o si era necesaria su ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Se sonrojó. —¡Kaoru, en qué estás pensando! Ya me parezco a Megumi, ¡Dios! —Sacudió la cabeza y espantó aquellos pensamientos tan atrevidos de su_inocente_ cabeza.

Finalmente, tocó la puerta sólo para asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien. —Kenshin, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Se tapó la boca rápidamente y suspiró—. Es decir, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, en un momento salgo. Sólo estoy limpiando el baño… —escuchó su voz, del otro lado de la puerta, algo complicada.

Se extrañó al escuchar sobre la _limpieza_que el pelirrojo _ejecutaba_dentro de cuarto. ¿Qué tenía que limpiar? —Oye, no es necesario, yo lo limpiaré.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré —insistió.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. —Kenshin, de verdad no es necesario. Traeré algunos paños y toallas si es necesario.

—Bien, creo que tomaré tu oferta. —El pelirrojo salió del lugar, cabello suelto y torso desnudo, la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y la mirada escondida tras los mechones rojos que se adherían a su rostro—. Dame un momento, si traes los paños y toallas yo me encargaré.

Una mirada zafiro recorrió cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba al descubierto y se detuvo _ah_í. Aquellas piernas, brazos y abdomen marcados denotaban arduas horas de entrenamiento, horas en el gimnasio y gran condición física.

Las gotas de agua rodaban por su torso marcado y desnudo, se veía tan elaborado y trabajado que si no lo hubiera visto en vivo no se lo creía. Parecía modelo de revista para señoritas. No era que ella tuviera de aquellas bajo la cama, _no_, pero las había visto en la casa de Misao.

Retuvo el aire. Hubo algo más que llamó la atención de la joven pelinegra: Aquellas marcas en el cuerpo del joven. En sus veinte años de vida, Kaoru nunca había presenciado castigo similar. ¿Habría sufrido mucho? Había visto su cicatriz en forma de cruz, pero se había limitado a pensar que se trataba de otro intento para parecer más rudo, o para aparentar ser Hitokiri Battousai.

Kenshin vio como ella mantuvo clavados los ojos en su pecho, en sus brazos, y después en su abdomen. Sus ojos dorados se orientaron en el último lugar donde la chica lo había mirado: Sus cicatrices. Cogió una camisa y se la colocó rápidamente, intentando no verse torpe. —Perdón.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. —¿Perdón por qué? —le dijo decepcionada por la puesta de prendas.

—Por salir de esta forma —se disculpó señalando las marcas en su cuerpo.

—¿Te avergüenzas? —inquirió escéptica.

—Entiendo que no son agradables de ver.

—¿En serio? —refunfuñó—. Pues yo no lo creo.

El hombre bufó sarcásticamente. Le echó una mirada efímera y entró de nuevo al baño con las prendas restantes en mano.

La pelinegra agitó las manos tratando de llamar su atención. —¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo. Kaoru paró en seco su _ataque de puños en el aire,_ cuando oyó su voz baja y rasposa atravesar la habitación.

—¿Qué?

El hombre mostro su rostro detrás de la puerta. —¿Por qué debería sentirme orgulloso?

—Bueno, no conozco tu historia pero me imagino que fuiste un soldado, a menos que seas un masoquista y te gusten las cosas rudas —se mofó mientras jugueteaba con los dedos nerviosa.

—No he entendido la última parte… pero por lo demás, tú lo has dicho, no conoces mi historia —objetó. Sabía muy bien que aquella mujer nunca podría entender lo que él había pasado y lo rechazaría como todos los demás en su época.

Kaoru, dispuesta a olvidar la discusión que se tornaba un poco ofensiva de parte del hombre, entró al baño.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —La mujer de ojos azules gritó al ver el piso mojado, sus cepillos de dientes en el lavamanos y las prendas originales del joven usadas como absorbentes de agua.

Kenshin había usado algún cepillo de dientes para lavar su cuerpo y el contenedor de ellos para bañarse, no en la tina pero en el piso a lado de la tina. En ese momento entendió el porqué de su tardanza, enjugarse con un vaso de ocho onzas era difícil.

—Creí escuchar a alguien ofrecer su ayuda —concedió una sonrisa, la que desapareció inmediatamente después de ser consciente de su existencia.

**IV**

—Y así es como funciona la ducha, el lavamanos y el inodoro. —Tomó aire. Estaba segura de que el hombre se había golpeado en la cabeza y había olvidado todo, pero no sabía que su condición se extendía al grado de no saber cómo utilizar los objetos cotidianos.

La inquietud en el rostro masculino era evidente.

—¿Asustado? El inodoro no come, Kenshin —le dijo, y en respuesta el pelirrojo suavizó las facciones de su rostro y asintió.

Kaoru cogió los recipientes y toallas que había utilizado para asear el baño y salió de ahí junto con su acompañante.

—Gracias —concedió apenado el chico luego de unos segundos.

—No hay de qué, aunque de ahora en adelante si no recuerdas algo tienes que decírmelo, ¿entendido?

No tuvo opción más que asentir. Nunca le habían dado órdenes, nadie mandaba al _hitokiri_más que el antiguo Katzura, pero tenía que ser realista, estaba en una situación que no podía controlar y en la cual el orgullo no le serviría de nada para sobrevivir. Usar el inodoro parecía una situación de vida o muerte.

—Bien, ahora iremos a comer. Megumi vendrá en unos minutos y tú y yo tenemos que platicar.

Llegaron a una habitación en la cual se encontraba el _arsenal_ de armas más sofisticado que había visto en su vida. Frente a él había cuchillos, lo único que alcanzaba a reconocer, insertados en un pedazo de madera, un contenedor de cristal con navajas dentro y cosas de metal por doquier. Mentalmente armó una estrategia de sobrevivencia al no portar su _katana_.

Kaoru sintió de repente, el incremento del _kenki_ de su compañero, algo andaba mal con el hombre, se giró y recibió una mirada dorada, calculadora y amenazante. No tardó en ir tras el recibidor y pegarse a los cuchillos… _por si algo pasaba_.

Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención del pelirrojo y dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, retándola a mostrar su primer movimiento. Sabía que usaría las navajas.

Se hizo un intenso silencio entre ambos. Se retaban mutuamente con las miradas, ella no podía leer sus movimientos y él no podía atacar sin conocer los alcances de aquellas maquinas en ese cuarto, pero de algo estaba seguro: no tenía miedo.

—Esta es mi cocina, Kenshin —parló fríamente y lo repasó con cuidado, luego pensó—: _Que bien se ve en esas pijamas, aunque le quedan un poco grandes… ¡pero qué digo, el hombre está cazándome y yo pensando en esas cosas!_

La contempló de pies a cabeza tratando de leer el lenguaje corporal de la joven y adivinar su primer movimiento sin tener que esperar a que ella atacara. —¿Cocina, eh? —cedió mordazmente. La mirada azul destelló peligrosamente ante la irónica pronunciación.

Aquella mujer era diferente, las mujeres de su época normalmente se sometían a los mandatos de los hombres y, aunque él respetaba la opinión y voz de las chicas, nunca se había topado con una mujer cuyo espíritu fuera tan rebelde y aventurado como para enfrentarlo sin dejar de verse delicada y suave.

Bajó la guardia al ver a la joven sonreír con dulzura y su corazón dio un vuelco, incapaz de comprender el motivo de dicha acción. Evadiendo el gesto de afecto dio la media vuelta y dijo:

—Explícame acerca de cada utensilio y tal vez puedas dejar de sentirte amenazada —propuso con sorna.

Kaoru consintió con enfado. Le ofreció un plato de comida y comenzó con la explicación. —Esto se llama refrigerador, ayuda a que los alimentos mantengan su frescura por determinado tiempo —comentó—. ¿Ves? Aquí tienes alimentos, y tienes que buscar la fecha de caducidad y limpiar semanalmente…

La reacción de asombro en el rostro del ex samurái no se hizo esperar. Todo estaba empaquetado, las frutas se encontraban en contenedores transparentes y había jugos y leche en otros más largos, y ni qué decir de la parte superior del cuarto de metal al que le llamaba _congelador._ Tenía nieve dentro, escarcha por así decirlo, paso un dedo dentro del compartimento notando que los alimentos estaban congelados.

Admirado la observó. No muchas cosas, a sus dieciochos años de vida, lo habían logrado sorprender tanto como aquello. Pensó que muchos de sus ex compañeros, en batalla, pagarían por ver la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—Este es un tostador, metes pan, oprimes este botón y listo —continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver una mueca diferente en el rostro del pelirrojo—. Esta es la licuadora, puedes meter fruta, hielos, lo que quieras, lo conectas, la tapas y las hojas comenzarán a cortar.

El hombre de corta estatura guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Podemos continuar mañana… —susurró un poco preocupada—. Por la expresión que tienes diría que esto es mucho para ti, así que iremos poco a poco ¿de acuerdo? —soltó dudosa.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de replicar cuando unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta. La dueña de la casa corrió y recibió a otra mujer. La invitada saludó a la joven de ojos azules y se escucharon unas que otras risas antes de hacer su aparición ante su persona.

—¡Mi dios! —exclamó la doctora dispuesta a molestar a Kaoru—. ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado, Kaoru?! —Dejó su maletín en la mesa y fue directo al hombre frente a ella—. ¡Yo quiero uno igualito y con baterías incluidas!

Ambas se echaron a reír dejando al hombre ofuscado con sus comentarios.

La doctora llevaba puesto un vestido color vainilla ceñido en la parte superior y holgado en la parte baja. Se veía joven, pero podía notar la madurez en su rostro. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran color almendra y sus labios eran rojo carmín. Era muy bella, pero no más que la mujer que le había tendido la mano para limpiar el baño.

—Megumi, por favor… —Kaoru solicitó entre risas—. ¡A lo que has venido!

—Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan descortés como siempre —le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre de mirada fría—. No quiero echarte a perder la diversión, ¿sabes? Pero no creo que a Enishi le vaya a parecer esto.

Kaoru resopló y posó sus manos en su cintura. —¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que él y yo ya no somos nada? —contestó indignada—. Él, bueno, no hace falta recordarte lo que ha hecho.

—Ya lo sé, tontita. A lo que me refiero es que con _Señor tentación_ en tu casa las cosas se complicarán —se preocupó—. Y creo que es bueno recordarte lo que hizo en tu contra con el señor Kanryu, ¡y por despecho!

Con el semblante sombrío, la pelinegra caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, ignorando la mirada dorada sobre ella. —Sabré defenderme.

—Pero Kaoru…

—Sólo revísalo, ¿sí? —la interrumpió.

La invitada se limitó a guardar silencio y a cuestionar al hombre mientras lo revisaba.

—Él ha dicho que proviene de la era Meiji —le comentó la dueña de los ojos azules.

—Bien, no encuentro nada raro con él, Kaoru —le dijo seriamente—. Si se ha golpeado la cabeza es normal que tenga lagunas mentales o que viva episodios _de su vida_ en los que no ha estado. Tal vez fue una de las últimas cosas que leyó.

—No me he golpeado —comentó fríamente el aludido.

Megumi mató todo comentario y replica que estaba a punto de salir de su boca al presenciar la mirada asesina del hombre. Por unos segundos, dejó de respirar también.

—¿Kaoru puedo hablar contigo… a solas?

La joven asintió y acompañó a la doctora a la salida.

—Creo que el hombre estará bien si esto no se extiende por más tiempo —opinó tratando de sonar serena y razonable—. Si no ha cambiado en los próximos dos días necesitare que lo lleves a la clínica para una revisión más a fondo —le recomendó y le extendió la tarjeta de horarios.

Kaoru la aceptó y le sonrió. —Puedo ver la preocupación en tus ojos, y no hace falta… estoy bien.

—Eso espero… porque aquellos ojos que he visto allá adentro no son los de la inocencia reencarnada, ni mucho menos los de un cachorrito necesitado de amor y cariño… son los de un hombre, y uno muy peligroso.

—Takani, ¿recuerdas lo que una vez te comenté sobre mi padre? —inquirió la joven.

—¿Que era un hombre gruñón y estricto?

—¡No! —gritó desesperada Kaoru—. Él me contó que hace cientos de años uno de mis ancestros le ofreció techo y comida a una persona con un pasado oscuro y después…

—Resúmelo _chica mapache_, que tengo cosas que hacer —miró el reloj y le devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

—Bueno, yo quiero ayudar al hombre y es mi decisión —le abrió la puerta—. Ahora sí, gracias por tu ayuda y nos vemos luego. —La empujó ignorando las protestas de la doctora y cerró la puerta después de su partida.

La doctora miró de nuevo la casa a sus espaldas. Kaoru era una joven que había sufrido mucho después de la muerte de sus padre tres años atrás, a eso podía sumarle la traición de su prometido y los chantajes y amenazas de muerte de un hombre que estaba detrás de los negocios de la familia Kamiya.

Suspiró antes de echarse a caminar, lo último que quería era verla herida de nuevo. La joven era tan ingenua que ya se la podía imaginar haciendo piruetas y malabares por orden del sexy pelirrojo que desde ese momento, aseguró, residiría en la casa de los Kamiya.

_El sexy pelirrojo_… sonrió maliciosamente. Tal vez sería mejor que ella misma se encargara de hacerle saber lo que pasaría si le tocaba un pelo a su amiga o le rompía el corazón. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano lo haría al día siguiente a primera hora, después de que la chica mapache saliera a su trabajo.

—Jo, jo, jo, jo —rio y arrancó en su carro a alta velocidad.

**V**

Kenshin la observó recoger los platos rápidamente. Todos sus movimientos se habían vuelto mecánicos desde la aparición de la extraña mujer doctor. Escondía la vista bajo el flequillo y lo miraba sólo para lo que fuera necesario, la conocía desde hacía solo unas horas, pero podía asegurar que había cambiado.

Tampoco era que extrañara sus risas y su suave voz, pero las _necesitaba_ para matar el tiempo. No la quería perturbar con interrogativas, ya que él mismo no soportaría que la joven se atreviera a cuestionar su vida. Guardó silencio y la examinó por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro proyectaba soledad e inseguridad, lo contrario a lo que había demostrado horas antes. Por una inexplicable razón, sentía que se parecía a ella más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

—Te mostraré tu habitación… —aún con la mirada baja señaló el oscuro corredor—. Estarás cómodo, no te preocupes.

Kenshin odiaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero el silencio de aquella señorita lo desesperaba. Además, ella se había aventurado a compartir un techo, ofrecerle ropa y comida sin ninguna protesta…

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No. —Su respuesta fue firme.

Bueno, lo había intentado. Dio algunos pasos y el remordimiento se hizo presente, suspiró cansadamente y la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Tú me has acogido en tu casa, me has dado alimento y me has ayudado sin ni siquiera preguntarme si yo quería tu ayuda —se sinceró y, cuando sintió la mano de la joven deslizarse con el afán de alejarse, aplicó más fuerza en el agarre—. Eres capaz de dar todo eso sin siquiera preguntar quién soy, sin saber nada de mi pasado —se acercó sólo unos pasos—, y no eres capaz de dejar que hagan lo mismo por ti.

Kaoru se mofó y vertiginosamente llevó una mano a sus mejillas y limpió la humedad en ellas. Luego alzó su barbilla y le sonrió. —Estoy bien, Kenshin. Siempre lo he estado. Soy fuerte aunque no lo creas. Mira… —flexionó su brazo y presumió lo marcado de su pequeño y casi invisible músculo.

Escuchó unas suaves risas provenientes del pelirrojo y sonrió apaciblemente. —Yo sólo necesito…

—Descansar… —la interrumpió él, y descubrió en ese momento lo similares que sus espíritus eran. Entonces, llevó una mano titubeante al rostro femenino y limpió suavemente con su pulgar las frescas lágrimas—. Déjame…

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y negó rotundamente. —Déjame —lo escuchó de nuevo decir—, déjame ayudarte a encontrar una respuesta.

Kaoru lo miró conmovida, asintió y sonrió suavemente. Se arriesgaría una última vez, ella era fuerte y no necesitaba de nadie que le dijera que lo era… Solo necesitaba alguien a quien ver a la cara y sentir que su mundo, a pesar de las apariencias, no se fragmentaba en su interior.

Con Himura Kenshin, su mundo parecía diferente. Se sentía necesitada y palpitaba en su interior la necesidad de ayudarlo a encontrar lo que buscaba. Desde su aparición, había sentido que su mundo podía aguantar un poco más con él como guardaespaldas, como compañero o quizás como amigo.

Kenshin contuvo el aire. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, por qué había dicho esas palabras ni con qué intenciones. Había concedido que un pedazo de su humanidad saliera a flote sin una razón aparente, algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca. Inhaló profundamente y la miró, aquél día era una completa excepción.

Por primera vez entonces, se permitió sonreír sinceramente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota de Autora: **


	3. Chapter 3

**"BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

**Gracias a todos por sus palabras! Lean y coméntenme que les ha parecido.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Sele, hoy es tu cumple! Happy birthday, girl!**

**Disclaimer:**historia no me pertenece, este fanfic es escrito sin fines de lucro. 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso.

3\. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

**Capitulo: Se llamaba Marta.**

**I**

La mañana había avanzado sin ningún problema aparente. El cielo relucía y algunos pajarillos jugueteaban en los árboles frutales plantados en el jardín. Era hermoso, tanto que sus cánticos lo hacían reconsiderar la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos y sentarse en el porche a descansar. Era el descanso más relajante que había tenido en años.

Por fortuna, Kaoru le había enseñado cómo preparar una clase de té negro al que le llamó café, y que por cierto era sumamente amargo. ¿Cómo podrían gustar de esa clase de cosas en esa época? Se descubrió haciendo mohines al recordar el desagradable sabor.

Había tenido dificultades para preparar su desayuno a pesar de que sabía, en teoría, cómo hacerlo: había conectado la cafetera correctamente, había colocado un papel al que Kaoru había llamado 'filtro' y después había presionado el botón rojo de encendido. Todo había marchado bien hasta que _por un leve descuido_ -¡No, por negligencia de Kaoru!- había fracasado. Kaoru debería haber estado ahí para vigilarlo.

Sí, así era. La mujer de ojos azules había sido la culpable de que él olvida poner un vaso y de que el líquido se desparramara en el piso, también de que él se resbalara y en su camino jalara el mantel de la mesa, trayendo consigo los lindos y muy elegantes -y costosos- floreros que se encontraban sobre ella… y todo eso sin contar que había tratado de ponerse de pie sosteniendo el cable de la maldita cafetera.

Resopló recordando lo sucedido con frustración.

Al limpiar el desastre con unas toallas que había encontrado en la cocina, descubrió unas galletitas empaquetadas en la despensa. Supuso que la joven las horneaba y las guardaba… pero, si había que ser realista y sincero, era obvio que un panadero se las había preparado, a juzgar por las cualidades culinarias de su anfitriona la noche anterior. Asintió mientras comía la última galleta del empaque, eso era lo más seguro, ya que estaban deliciosas.

No había tomado café por razones obvias, solo había probado el poco que le había quedado en la cara, así que supuso que, con veintitrés galletas en el estómago estaría más que satisfecho por un buen rato. Después de eso tendría que salir a pescar o cazar en el pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el patio de la casa –que en realidad eran dos, pero en el segundo no había logrado encontrar peces del tamaño adecuado para una cena de dos personas. Además, no quería demoler la cocina entera.

—Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar —dijo levantándose de su sitio y sacándose la camisa limpia -que había encontrado en un armario- para no arruinarla. Cuando Kaoru llegara encontraría la cena lista, debía mostrarle su gratitud de alguna forma.

—Más vale que te vayas apurando…

Kenshin volteó al reconocer aquella provocativa voz. Era la mujer doctor, que entraba asegurando la puerta del jardín tras ella.

—La dueña de la casa no se encuentra… y no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de entrar a una casa que no es suya.

Megumi sonrió al escuchar el tono defensivo y protector con el que defendía la casa de Kaoru; decidió ignorar su comentario y caminó hacia él, exagerando el movimiento de sus caderas. Los diminutos _shorts_ que vestía dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas, mientras que su blusa de tela traslucida dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se detuvo frente al hombre y alzó la mirada decidida, sosteniéndola expectante ante cualquier reacción del joven. Finalmente, con un dedo recorrió uno de los brazos del pelirrojo hasta llegar a sus labios.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y entrecerró la mirada. No entendía lo que aquella mujer trataba de hacer, bueno… sí lo entendía, pero no sabía los motivos.

—Dime, Kenshin. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —El tono de su voz era grave y seductor. Lo miró de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Nada…

El joven se limitó a hacer una poco exagerada mueca de reprobación, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

A pesar de que era bella, tanto que al principio se había atrevido a compararla con su esposa, su forma de ser lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Por eso, el haberla cotejado con Tomoe lo ponía furioso.

—Esa pijama te queda muy grande. Es del hermano de Kaoru, ¿cierto? —le preguntó mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué no te las quitamos? —propuso sonriendo de una forma maliciosa.

Kenshin, fastidiado, tomó a la doctora de las manos y la alejó de él, prefería mil veces que ella estuviera a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo. No tenía ganas de tener paciencia, sus acosos lo habían cansado. A pesar de que durante la guerra había tenido muchas mujeres de una noche, no quería incomodar a la dueña de casa involucrándose con _esa_ en específico.

—¿Todas las doctoras de esta época son como usted? —se defendió, sabiendo que usar el orgullo de doctor y la ética moral, la haría poner los pies en la tierra, o al menos eso esperaba—. En mi época los doctores actúan como completos profesionales, me decepciona que aquí no suceda lo mismo.

La mujer se sonrojó al escuchar al joven y se echó el cabello negro hacia atrás. Luego empezó a reír disimuladamente para ocultar su vergüenza. Luego habló: —Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías así no me hubiera vestido como salchicha empaquetada —sonrió y cogió asiento, señalándole que él también debía hacer lo mismo—. Aun así, no debes comer salchichas, son malas para tu salud.

Kenshin, por su parte, encontró aquella discusión irrelevante y fuera de lugar. No quería conversar con ella, además algo le picoteaba: ¿Qué era una salchicha?

—Sólo quiero hablarte sobre algunas cosas… —resopló bajando su vista hasta llegar a la caja de galletas que se encontraba vacía en el suelo. Regresó una amplia mirada almendrada al hombre de mechones de fuego—. No me digas que te has comido todo lo que había ahí…

La razón de su visita fue rápidamente olvidada y remplazada por una caja de galletas. ¿Acaso Lo estaba evadiendo? El espadachín miró la caja y luego a la doctora para volver a la caja. Algo le olía mal, así que se puso de pie defensivamente y la enfrentó—. Así es, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, no… pero no creo que esa sea la comida adecuada para un joven tan atractivo como tú —excusó su preocupación—. Te haré algo más apropiado para almorzar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kenshin la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me dirás qué ha sido el espectáculo de hace unos minutos?

En la casa se escuchó la melodiosa y sonora risa de la doctora.

—¡Claro, Ken! —chilló entrando a la cocina y llamándolo—. Veras, tienes que saber algunas cositas de esta época…

—¿Cómo qué? —la interrumpió él, brusca y fríamente.

Megumi sonrió. —Kaoru… tengo que hablarte de ella.

Después de escuchar el nombre de la chica, el ex_hitokiri_ puso atención a la doctora. Si estaría en esa casa por un tiempo, necesitaba conocer lo más posible a su dueña. No era que Kaoru le interesara en plan romántico, sino que ella era una pequeña parte de la nueva era que él mismo había ayudado a construir con tanto sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

**II**

—Querida, no era necesario que trabajaras hoy… —insistió Tae cogiendo algunos alfileres y dándoselos a Kaoru, su jefa, que se empeñaba en quedarse en el taller hasta que las prendas estuvieran finalizadas.

Tae era la del medio en su grupo de amigas. La mayor era Megumi, con veintiséis años, Tae le seguía con veinticuatro y Kaoru con veintidós, por ultimo estaba Misao que tenía veintiuno.

La castaña era una chef recién graduada de la Universidad y, justo antes de la muerte de su padre, había ganado su confianza en los negocios. Juntas habían logrado abrir un elegante y exitoso restaurante.

—Lo sé, pero quiero reanudar mi vida…. —Kaoru caminó un poco distraída y cubrió a la modelo con las finas telas que se encontraban en sus manos—. ¿Qué opinas? Creo que este material se ve mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tae le otorgó la razón levantado el dedo pulgar en el aire. Sabía que la joven trataría de evadir la conversación a toda costa. Sospechaba que Kaoru no quería hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

—Creo que tienes que ajustarlo más a los lados, ya sabes… la modelo que tienes enfrente al parecer está haciendo una dieta rigurosa —se bofó con el afán de hacerla reír—, una rebanada de lechuga y un chícharo, eso es todo lo que come al día.

Kaoru repasó el fino cuerpo de la modelo, confirmando lo que había dicho su amiga. La última vez que había visto a Misao lucía unas curvas exuberantes que le habían parecido envidiables, sin embargo, ese día estaba muy delgada y su antigua figura había desaparecido.

Misao había sido su compañera de clases en la escuela de diseño. Luego había llegado a la _boutique_ de su familia para hacer su práctica profesional, pero pronto sus metas cambiaron. Con sus grandes ojos verdes y hermosa figura se había convertido en el rostro de la tienda, sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca le había gustado mucho la escuela y era conocida por negar sus evidentes sentimientos hacia Aoshi Shinomori, el hermano mayor de Tae y chef en el restaurante.

—¿Por qué hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí? —les recriminó la chica enfadada—. Además no es verdad, como muy bien… este cuerpecito esbelto es así de nacimiento —aseguró, preguntándose en secreto si trataba de convencerlas a ellas o a sí misma.

—Misao, estas no son las mismas medidas de hace un mes; eso significa que has bajado bastante de peso —le recordó la joven de los alfileres, dejando la cinta métrica a un lado para ponerse de pie con ambas manos en la cintura—. La _boutique Saphiro_ trata de promover la buena alimentación, y con eso me refiero a que sus modelos deben lucir saludables. No importa su tipo de cuerpo, debemos promover la igualdad y la aceptación de cada individuo como tal.

—Estás exagerando, Kaoru —resopló molesta y tratando de evadir el tema. Claramente estaba cabreada por la reprimenda que le estaban dando. Se quitó la tela que cubría su cuerpo y se irguió para defenderse—: Yo soy delgada de nacimiento. Además, ¿quién eres tú para criticarme? Deberías verte en un espejo, ni siquiera has buscado ayuda. Cuando seas capaz de enfrentar lo que estás pasando puedes regañarme a gusto.

Tae, preocupada por la fiera actitud que ambas jóvenes habían tomado, intervino para destensar la situación. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Misao decía la verdad… Kaoru tenía varios dilemas sin resolver en su vida, y rehuía de ellos como una gata asustada al agua.

—Misao, tú no sabes nada… —se defendió la azabache, furiosa y mortificada por tener que recordar lo sucedido.

—Mi hermana Megumi me ha dicho que estuviste en coma por una semana —la joven se giró de golpe y le sostuvo la mirada—. ¿Fue Enishi, no es cierto?

—No —contestó Kaoru, escueta.

—¿Entonces por qué has dejado de ir al restaurante a supervisar y me has pedido que lleve las cuentas a tu casa? —añadió Tae escéptica.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había pensado ninguna excusa, además era totalmente inútil mentir, ya que Misao era la hermana menor de Megumi.

—¿Qué tal tu hermano? —inquirió Misao insistentemente mientras tomaba su bolsa y la colocaba en su hombro—. Sé que le pidió a Tae que te consiguiera un guardaespaldas para que estuvieras más tranquila mientras él termina de cerrar unos negocios en Europa. Megumi dice que es un pelirrojo muy sexy y que maneja la espada mejor que tú.

—Dinos… —demandaron ambas amigas.

Una lágrima recorrió la tersa mejilla de la acusada.

—Él volverá por mí, lo ha jurado. Además no tengo cómo acusarlo porque Saitou, su padre, es jefe de la policía y trabaja en la fiscalía. Jamás lo culparán por nada, antes de apresarlo podrían encarcelarme a mí misma por falso testimonio que a él por homicidio frustrado.

Ambas se miraron afligidas al comprobar la gravedad de la situación en la que estaba Kaoru.

—¿Es por eso que no vas a la escuela? Por lo que sé, ese bastardo va a cada una de tus clases —añadió una Misao muy indignada al atar todos los cabos de la historia.

Kaoru concedió con un movimiento de cabeza. No les había querido contar a sus amigas lo ocurrido para no ponerlas en peligro, aunque ellas sospechaban de todas formas. La única persona que lo había sabido era Megumi Takani, su doctora de cabecera y amiga. Ella había cuidado sus heridas y cuidado las cicatrices de su cuerpo, no así las de su corazón. Faltaba mucho para que esas cicatrices pudieran borrarse de su memoria. Quería sentirse orgullosa de sí misma al superar lo que había sucedido, pero costaba demasiado.

—Bien, basta de caras largas. ¡Alegrémonos! Genzai seguirá administrando la _boutique_ en tu ausencia… no importa cuánto tiempo sea —solucionó Misao con una gran sonrisa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga, además el anciano era su padre y confiaba en él.

—Y yo cuidaré el restaurante en el que somos socias. Así tú hermano se hace cargo de los negocios en el extranjero y tú descansas lo más posible —se unió Tae mientras sacaba algunas botellas de agua y se las ofrecía.

Kaoru detestaba que las personas tuvieran lástima por lo que le había ocurrido con Enishi, pero decidió no complicarse por eso y aceptar de buena gana la ayuda de sus amigas.

—Bien, cambiemos de tema a uno menos complicado. Kaoru no necesita pensar cosas malas, ¿no es así? —Sonrió la modelo con complicidad—. Dinos… ¿cómo está aquel guardaespaldas tuyo? ¿Guapo o no guapo? ¿Te gusta? Y si no… ¿me lo presentas? —lanzó una serie de preguntas haciendo reír a la chef con la última.

Hacer reír a las personas era la especialidad de Misao y, si tenía que luchar durante años para sacarle una sonrisa a Kaoru, así lo haría. Además, el tema de su alimentación había pasado a segundo plano, así que tenía que mantener la conversación para no volver sobre ese tema.

—¡Oye! —chilló la pelinegra, con un evidente sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y haciendo a las otras dos explotar en carcajadas.

—Mira cómo te has puesto, pequeña Kaoru —evidenció Tae entre risas y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para tranquilizarse.

—No me digas que… ¿tan pronto? —insinúo Misao entrecerrando la mirada. Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su amiga—. Mírame y dime qué has hecho para formar parte de la familia zorruna.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —intentó evadir la chica avergonzada. Se iba a poner de pie cuando la esbelta mano de su compañera la forzó a tomar asiento nuevamente.

—Kamiya, te irás al infierno por no cotillear con nosotras. Escupe lo que paso, _todo_ lo que pasó —enfatizó la más extrovertida del grupo.

La joven de ojos zafiro suspiró derrotada. Ellas nunca se rendirían, la seguirían molestando hasta sacarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Kenshin. No tenía opción, por lo que se decidió a hablar.

—Ayer por la noche él se acercó a mí…

—¡Uh, no me digas que te tomó de la cintura, te volteó contra la pared, te quitó la ropa y… —Misao aguantó el aire por unos segundos y después de pensarlo dos veces volvió a hablar—. Espera, lo que me interesa saber es: ¿cómo se veía desnudo?

—¡Misao! Deja que prosiga y no interrumpas —la reprendió Tae—. Ahora sí, Kaoru… ¿qué sucedió después de la pared?

La más joven se lanzó a reír, pero a Kaoru no le hizo mucha gracia lo que ellas insinuaban, así que agachó su cabeza y prosiguió con su historia.

—Como decía… se acercó a mí y me ofreció ayuda. Me tomó de la mano y acarició mi barbilla. Luego fuimos al porche, la noche era hermosa y por alguna misteriosa razón yo dejé de llorar. Entonces nos sentamos a una distancia prudente y nos cobijamos con una manta. Yo no estaba lista para contarle mi historia así que él me platicó un poco de su pasado.

De repente, notó que se había ensimismado demasiado al recordar aquello y paró de repente. No sabía si omitir el hecho de que el hombre no recordaba nada, que había viajado en el tiempo o ambas. Omitir… eso sería lo mejor. Sonrió al ver a sus amigas entusiasmadas.

—Él era militar y pasó por momentos realmente difíciles. Me contó algunas de sus misiones y fue… Al parecer era muy bueno, trabajaba en las sombras e hizo cosas muy importantes.

—¡Wow, como un ninja! —exclamó Misao alucinando con la figura de un hombre alto y con facciones duras, sin ninguna clase de expresión. Su hombre ideal tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules como el hielo-. Ah, no… ese es Aoshi Shinomori. Es una lástima que es chef en el restaurante de Tae y no un súper ninja –reflexionó secretamente.

Kaoru sonrió. —No, más bien como un _hitokiri…_

—¿Como aquel cuya existencia se debate en la historia de nuestro país? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —trató de recordar la chef mirando a Misao por asistencia.

—Hitokiti Battousai… ¿creo?

—Sí, ese… ¡es ese! —concedió Tae contenta.

La dueña de la tienda de ropa suspiró. —Sí, él… —cedió con un sonrojó, sin revelar que hablaban del mismo sujeto—. Al principio estábamos mirando el cielo, le nombré las pocas estrellas que se veían en medio de tanta contaminación, bueno… espero que hayan sido estrellas y no aviones —rio escéptica, si hubieran sido aviones u Ovnis habría sido vergonzoso. Bueno, al menos él no se daría cuenta, ya que poco o nada sabía sobre aquella época.

—¿Las estrellas? ¡Qué románti…! —Misao no terminó de hablar, pues recordó algo—. Oye, Kao… ¿estás segura de que eran estrellas? Ayer no teníamos cielo despejado y fue la práctica de la aviación.

Kaoru la ignoró. –Después le expliqué cómo funcionaban algunos aparatos de la casa —titubeó-. Estaba tan entretenida mostrándole fotos de aquellos aparatos en mi _tablet_ que no me di cuenta qué tan cerca lo tenía. De pronto sentí un aliento cálido y fresco sobre mi cuello….

La chef y la modelo gritaron de emoción, descolocando un poco a la narradora.

—¿Ahora viene la parte en la que ruedan por el césped de tu casa y se quita la ropa? —preguntó Misao con emoción en sus palabras.

—¡No!

—Menos mal, porque jamás en mi vida iría a ayudarte a emparejar el césped —se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió—, continúa, por favor.

—Volteé y mis labios quedaron tan cerca de los de él que… —Kaoru se llevó ambas manos a su rostro—. Pensé que me iba a besar, así que lo llamé y le dije: _¡Batty! ¿Es demasiado pronto, no crees?_ Ya saben, no lo quería incomodar.

—Espera, ¿se llama _Batty_? —El trio se echó a reír—. ¿Batty de Batman o de Bart o qué demonios? —se burló la joven de ojos verdes.

_Batty de Battousai_, estuvo a punto de responder Kaoru, pero las risas y miradas que cruzaban sus amigas le aseguraron que sería una burla segura.

—Le dije: _No Batty, por favor_. Él no contestó, así que pensé que insistía en cortejarme. Entonces cerré mis ojos y me acerqué a él. No quería hacerme de rogar, él ya me había insistido demasiado… —resopló tratando de sonar convincente. Nunca había sido muy buena para decir mentiras.

Tae frunció el ceño. —Pequeña, pero Batty ni siquiera habló…

—Como decía… —la ignoró—. Cerré mis ojitos y estuve a punto de besarlo cuando pronunció algo. Insegura de lo que había escuchado me alejé y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en mi hombro —suspiró con tristeza—. Lo bueno fue que no estuvo despierto para ver lo frustrada que me encontraba. ¡Qué vergonzoso! Después recapacité y me sentí mejor. No era tan malo después de todo, pronto tendría otra oportunidad. Además, él se movió hasta mi hombro en busca de mi calor…

—Es cierto —concedieron las chicas, tratando de consolar a su jefa.

—Traté de moverlo un poco para que estuviera más cómodo y él pronunció una palabra entre sueños: _Tomoe…_ —repitió tratando de imitar la ronca voz de Kenshin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Traidor, infiel, mentiroso! —gritó la modelo chocando un puño contra su palma abierta.

—¿Qué? Pero si todavía no son nada… —le recordó la mujer mayor.

—Sí, es verdad —continuó Kaoru—. Después de pronunciar ese nombre él dijo: _Akira… Tomoe, perdónenme_. Luego todo tuvo sentido para mí. ¡El libro de Sherlock Holmes que me regalo mi hermano tenía que tener alguna utilidad! Él fue el amante de Tomoe y Akira los encontró en plena acción —se cruzó los brazos y entrecerró la mirada—, y ahora se siente culpable y solo. Seguro Akira era su mejor amigo y dejó a Tomoe… por eso les pide perdón. ¡Tremendo cliché! —terminó de relatar sus suposiciones en voz alta, con un tono de voz indignado.

—Wow, Kaoru… necesito leer ese libro. —Tae construyó una sonrisa falsa ocultando sus dudas sobre aquellas deducciones de su joven socia.

Las tres tomaron algunos minutos para tomar agua y reanudaron su plática.

—Yo me enojé, como podrán imaginar no me gustan los traidores, así que quise despertarlo y mandarlo a dormir a su habitación, pero él se movió primero así que asumí que no habría necesidad de echarlo… pero lo único que hizo fue acomodarse más cerca de mí. Acurrucó su rostro en la cuenca de mi cuello y rodeó con ambos brazos mi cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia él. Entonces me dije a mí misma: _¡No, no, no! Te llamará Tomoe y lo levantarás a cachetadas_. Esperé que eso sucediera pero él aspiró fuertemente en mi cuello y dijo: _jazmines, Kaoru_…

**II**

El fuego alumbraba su rostro mientras algunas cenizas volaban por el aire. Sus flequillos carmines caían descuidadamente entre sus manos, pero él no se daba por entendido. Levantó la barbilla y la posó sobre sus rodillas una vez más pensando en lo que Megumi había dicho. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba una solución inmediata.

Según Megumi, Kaoru necesitaba ayuda porque algunas personas malas querían hacerle daño y necesitaba a alguien que le protegiera por un tiempo. Él, dudoso sobre lo que tenía que hacer, había tratado de indagar más en el asunto, pero la mujer le había asegurado que sería la misma Kaoru la que se lo contaría todo cuando confiara en él.

Entonces, le había prometido a Megumi no decir nada sobre eso. Tenía que acercarse a la joven con cuidado para no meter la pata y alejarla.

No pudo evitar pensar en Tomoe. No quería meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en su propio dolor mientras una mujer buena sufría. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería desplazar el recuerdo de Tomoe ni olvidarla, pero tenía que enfocarse en Kaoru. Ella lo necesitaba y quizás a ella él sí podía ayudarla.

—Kaoru… —tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. La admiraba, ya que después de todo lo que había sufrido continuaba en pie. Ella sabía darle la vuelta a la vida y mirarla cara a cara, sin lamentarse—. Eres un espíritu fuerte, mujer.

Ella sin duda era especial.

Su mirada ambarina había cobrado un brillo especial desde que Megumi se había ido de la casa… y la impotencia de no saber con exactitud cómo actuar con la chica lo abrumaba con fuerza.

Miró al cielo, tomó la comida y la colocó en uno de los platos de porcelana blanca que había tomado de la cocina.

—Ya es tarde… ¿dónde estás Kaoru? —exhaló pensativo. No había logrado despegar a la chica de su cabeza en toda la tarde, no después de haber despertado en sus brazos. Su aroma lo había mecido y reconfortado, le había dado serenidad a su alma después de aquellas pesadillas y le había permitido descansar después de todo ese tiempo angustiante.

Volvió al _porche_ y se sentó de nuevo. —Llega pronto… —Le había prometido a Megumi ser un buen guardaespaldas, al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera ahí, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la chica en esos momentos. Con ella fuera de su vista no podía estar tranquilo.

—¡Ya llegué! —saludó Kaoru al cruzar el patio—. ¿Qué haces, Batty? Ya no hay sol como para que estés afuera de la casa, ¿me estabas esperando?

Un sonrojo pintó las mejillas de ambos. Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y se giró altanero. —¡Ya quisieras! Pero no, solo estaba mirando el atardecer —mintió—, y no me llamo Batty, te lo he repetido desde ayer.

—Disculpa —sonrió ella complaciente—, solo fue un pregunta —le extendió su mano—. Entremos a casa que hace un frío de locos. —El pelirrojo dudo en aceptar el gesto. Ella insistió—: He traído comida, te gustará. Traje _guacamole_ con pollo a la plancha.

Aunque Kenshin no había entendido nada más que _pollo_, se levantó y tomó su mano para no ofenderla con un rechazo innecesario. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina envueltos en un nervioso silencio.

Kenshin se ofreció a ayudar, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de la chica. —Tú solo dime si hago algo mal, yo serviré la cena —dijo sacando los platos y algunos cubiertos de la vitrina—. Quiero que pruebes lo que he hecho de comer hoy, tal vez aprendas algo… —le comentó sin nada de tacto.

Ella abrió la boca incrédula ante su _sinceridad,_el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Kenshin, quien pronto notó su desacierto. Intentó arreglarlo hablando de más comida. —¿No te gusta el pescado? No cocino tan mal…

La pelinegra negó. —No, no me mal intérpretes. Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo haber comprado pescado, y menos uno de ese tamaño… —añadió sintiéndose tonta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la nevera—. Mira, este es el único pescado que tengo. —Sacó un pedazo de salmón envuelto y se lo mostró.

—¡Ah, es eso! Bueno, he salido a pescar… —comentó fanfarroneando sobre sus habilidades.

—¡Espera! ¿De pesca? ¿Dónde? —indagó asustada, presentía lo peor. Salió asustada de la casa y se dirigió al patio.

—Al pequeño lago de allá afuera —musitó un poco irritado. ¡Qué falta de consideración dejarlo con la comida en la mesa!

—¡Batty, ese no es un rio… es un estanque! —chilló la mujer mientras se dejaba caer a la orilla de la gran piscina.

—…Y tienes tiburones ahí dentro, sin contar que por allá tienes otro con peces normales —señaló al otro lado del patio.

—Separé los pescados pequeños de los grandes… —explicó ella señalando el mismo sitio que él—, algunos son muy agresivos. —Volvió su vista a los bagres grandes que se encontraban justo frente de ella—. Si no lo hacía de esa forma, los más violentos se comerían a los pasivos. ¿Pero sabes qué? No hay problema, tú no lo sabías y sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas. —Se paró y juntó sus manos, alzando una plegaria al cielo—. Que en paz descanses, Marta.

—¿Marta? ¡Espera, Kaoru! Maté a un pescado, no a una persona —gruñó al corregirla.

—Shhh, Kenshin… dile adiós a Marta. —El hombre seguía perplejo y confundido—. El bagre que marinaste… ella era Marta —le explicó sin reproche.

Sin más que discutir resopló exasperado, inclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Disculpa, Marta… no sabía. —le siguió la corriente.

Kaoru lo miró de reojo, sonrió y llamó su atención, tomándole de la mano.

—Espera —la detuvo Kenshin—. ¿Así que has separado a los peces más pequeños de los asesinos, huh?

—Sí, así es —confirmo ella, pero paró en seco al sentir la mano del pelirrojo liberarse de su agarre. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no debía?

—Si los separas de los débiles es porque los rechazas. Nunca los aceptaras… —dijo duramente y se alejó inconscientemente de ella. Luego se dio una reprimenda mental, aquello había sonado como un reproche y no quería que aquella mujer pensara que era necesaria su aprobación.

—No, Kenshin… no es lo que tú crees —lo miró sosegadamente—. Mi madre fabricó un solo estanque para todos porque amaba los peces de colores —se llevó ambas manos al pecho—. Cuando ella murió y me quedé sola con mi hermano y con mi padre todo cambio. Mi hermano decidió irse a estudiar lejos y mi padre enterrarse en su oficina. Yo estudiaba y me hice cargo de los pecezuelos de mi madre. Ellos eran lo único que tenía para conmemorarla, ya que mi padre quemó todo lo que le recordaba a ella, le dolía su recuerdo.

Él levanto el rostro al notar el quebranto en su voz. No sabía si sentir pena por la chica de los peces o por haber matado a su mejor amiga Marta. Arrugó la nariz ante la ráfaga de culpabilidad que le vino después.

—Una vez los pescados más grandes atacaron a los más pequeños y acabaron con ellos. Mi padre, enfurecido, quiso arrojar un químico en el estanque y matar a todos los peces grandes. Le di la idea de hacer un estanque más grande y transferirlos ahí. No le importo, así que me organicé y lo hice.

Kenshin la escuchó en silencio. Ella prosiguió. —Mi punto, y lo único que quiero que entiendas es que mi intención nunca fue marginarlos. Aunque ellos no pudieran vivir en una sola comunidad teníamos que aceptar su naturaleza, al menos yo lo hice. No soy quien para señalar a nadie, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ya sea por ignorancia o un arrepentimiento genuino.

El joven de dieciocho años levantó el rostro arrepentido por haberla cuestionado. Su corazón latió desenfrenadamente mientras la escuchaba —Per…

—En otras palabras, les di una segunda oportunidad para vivir —lo interrumpió y alejándose de su lado le dijo—: Al parecer, tú también necesitas encontrar tu respuesta.

El chico sonrió al reconocer en sus palabras el mismo mensaje que él le había dado hacía unos días.

—¡Medio sonreíste, ves! Pensé que nunca lo harías, estaba a punto de descargar un libro llamado: "_Cómo hacer sonreír a alguien del pasado para tontos"_ —ambos se miraron y rieron.

Aunque Kenshin no entendió el chiste, valoró de sobremanera la intención de hacerlo reír. Paró de golpe su risa y aclaró su voz al descubrirse fuera de su personalidad.

—No me conoces….

—Ni tú a mí.

—Soy muy complejo Kaoru, probablemente te haré daño. Tengo que regresar de alguna forma a mi época.

—Eras Battousai Himura, el imperialista de la era Tokugawa, no me esperaba menos de ti. —Ella trabajó su respuesta con cuidado, ignorando el hecho de que él quería abandonarla. Tendría que volver a estudiar sobre el asesino cuya identidad seguía debatiéndose.

Kenshin se acercó admirado hacia ella. —¿Cómo has dicho?

—Sé quién eres y que no será fácil. También sé que no hablabas exactamente de Marta y su pandilla hace unos momentos. Hablabas de ti, me preguntabas sobre ti y mis respuestas fueron sinceras.

—Entonces… —preguntó incómodo.

—Sí, seas Battousai Himura o Kenshin Himura, te acepto. Acepto lo que eres y lo que fuiste, ahora depende de ti convertir tu vida en una digna de ser vivida.

Después de esas palabras un profundo silencio se tomó la conversación. Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo y la brisa comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. El labio inferior de la chica tembló ligeramente ante su próxima respuesta. Temía haber ido muy lejos, no hacía mucho se conocían.

—No te vayas…

La mirada ambarina y destellante de Kenshin se perdió en el mar azul de los ojos de la chica. La luna alumbraba su cuerpo y su rostro tenuemente, y su cabello azulado enmarcaba su fino rostro con piel de porcelana. Había algo curioso en ella y le sorprendía haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Cuando ella sonreía parecía que todo a su alrededor reía con ella. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, ¿envidia, miedo o satisfacción?

Miró cansado hacia las estrellas y reconoció el mismo cielo del Bakumatsu.

_Regresar a su época…_

Refunfuñó cuando le dio alcance a la joven y entró a la casa tras ella. —Estás loca por hablar con pescados —le dijo con sorna. Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió, sabía que no lo decía para herirla.

—Te vi pidiéndole perdón a mi amiga Marta, que además estaba muerta —se burló, objetando su comentario.

_Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer regresar._

Los ojos zafiro de la chica se volvieron risueños, al igual que su rostro joven y fresco. —¿Kenshin? –llamó su atención al notarlo ensimismado en sus asuntos.

—_No me iré…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de autora: **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Bajo las Estrellas"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Gracias por tus «vistazos» y resolver mis dudas, SunChris.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es enteramente mía a excepción de referencias del manga y acontecemos basados en ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**I. Una nueva amiga I**

Sus ojos se abrieron de un solo golpe. Se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar de hace ya algunos días al palpar la acolchonada y suave cama. Cansado, removió algunos mechones largos de su frente y sonrió, sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente reposado en la posición en la que se había acomodado. Después de todo seguía en esa época, sin conocer nada y sin entender a las mujeres modernas. Sólo esperaba poder adaptarse y congeniar con _una sola_.

Se puso de pie, pensando y planificando lo que hoy preguntaría, quería aprender pronto y hacerse de utilidad en la vida de Kaoru. Con cansancio sus pupilas viajaron hasta el sillón, examinó con confusión el bulto negro y enroscado que dormía plácidamente envuelto en una manta. Sintiéndose desconcertado, y sin tener la menor idea de qué era lo que debía hacer, caminó erguido en prepotencia y con los brazos cruzados.

¿Qué demonios hacia Kaoru en el sillón y en… su habitación?

Tan considerado como pudo haberlo sido, se colocó las pantuflas de conejo gigantes que Kaoru le había prestado y atravesó el cuarto. En silencio, se situó de cuenquillas junto a ella y la contempló dormir. En poco tiempo lo único que podía escuchar era su pasiva y apenas audible respiración. En los labios de la chica se formaba una sutil sonrisa, parecía sincera e inocente, placida ante los ojos de cualquiera. Sus largas pestañas, negras y risadas, contrastaban con su claro y terso pómulo. Con nerviosismo y al haber contemplado por varios segundos la paralizada figura, llevó su mano hacia la frente de la que dormía parando a sólo pulgadas de distancia.

¿Qué le pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué su respiración se agitaba de sobremanera al estar tan cerca?

Respiró con delicadeza el perfume que emanaba de la chica, llenando con alegría sus pulmones de la esencia de jazmines que ya le era conocida. Era un olor agradable, delicado y tenue pero con el suficiente poder para darle paz a su alma durante sus noches de oscuridad. Se sentía aturdido y liado de tan sólo pensar que sus sentimientos estuvieran revoloteando con tal libertad dentro de él.

Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por su cintura, cargándola con delicadeza hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, la posó en la cama, cobijándola para resguardarla de la fría mañana. Quería irse, salir de esa habitación y no volver a mirarla hasta que despertara, pero fue débil. Giró su cabeza quedando a sólo centímetros de su rostro pálido y bañado por la luz del sol. Se veía tan inofensiva y frágil, justo como la agonizante Tomoe antes de morir. Inconscientemente, apretó el fino cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, sosteniendo su nuca con su mano abierta y rodeado su esbelta cintura con su brazo.

—Te prometo que te cuidaré, Kaoru —aseguró, aún con los ojos sosegados por el reflejo de los carnosos labios rosados.

La que reposaba en sus brazos se sacudió repentinamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta lograr enfocarlos en la figura delante suyo.

¡Maldición, lo había visto! Apresurado y fingiendo indiferencia, se puso de pie tirando a Kaoru de la cama al mismo tiempo. Se irguió recto, obteniendo su porte imponente y altanero de siempre. Al menos esperaba que esa actitud despistara a la recién despertada.

—¡Auch, Batty! —se quejó la joven tendida en el piso. El sueño se le había espantado con el golpe recibido después de ser soltada sin misericordia de los brazos del pelirrojo. Lo había sentido, había disfrutado de su tacto y sus brazos, mientras disimulaba estar dormida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? —inquirió al ponerse de pie y reconfortando su pierna herida con su mano izquierda.

Kenshin, por su parte, maldijo su lentitud para fabricar excusas creíbles. No sólo había sido descuidado y la había despertado, sino que también le había importado más no ser descubierto en una posición íntima y la había soltado y herido sin contemplación.

—Vine a buscar algo de ropa —mintió, sin saber que había sido disfrutado de la misma manera.

—Ropa, en mi cuarto. —Sonrió, Kaoru—… Batty, creo que tienes una idea muy equivocada de la moda en estos días —Detuvo las demás palabras que se habían abultado en su garganta y comenzó a atar cabos: Coleta alta, facciones femeninas y cutis perfecto e envidiable_… ¡Ah!_—. Ya sé... No te preocupes.

Sin ninguna palabra más la chica corrió hacia su armario antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Luego de media hora de ducha salió, engalanada en un vestido color lavanda, y peinada con media coleta que dejaba relucir su larga y negra cabellera esparcida hasta su espalda baja. No traía nada de maquillaje, sólo había utilizado loción para hidratar su cuerpo y desodorante; ella era una mujer simple,_ lo sabía y así se amaba._

Kenshin la examinó, esforzándose para que su contemplación fuera confundida por exasperación y su admiración pasara disfrazada por reprobación de compartir la misma habitación en momentos tan íntimos. Aunque indiscutiblemente, él era el qué se había quedado y nadie lo había obligado. Y es que la chica era hermosa y estaba seguro de que no necesitaba nada más. Estaba perfecta, nada de lo que vistiera podía igualar el accesorio más cautivante de su persona… _su sonrisa_.

La joven se dirigió al armario, cogió unos botines color negro y se dedicó a finalizar su atuendo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el espectador, interesado.

La mujer lo miró escéptica.

—Me cambio por su puesto.

El ex espadachín resopló al escuchar el tono sarcástico en su réplica. —Me refiero a la razón. Te vistes como si tuvieras prisa.

Sin responder, la pelinegra entró y de nuevo salió de su closet, trayendo consigo unos pantalones deportivos.

—Sé que tal vez no sean de tu gusto ni de tu talla pero quizás quieras probártelos.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó receloso, intuyendo la respuesta al notar las franjas rosadas al costado de la prenda.

No estaba acostumbrado a demandar, ni mucho menos a cuestionar el origen de las cosas que se le ofrecían pero había un límite y más si se ponía en duda su hombría.

—Son míos, claro. Pero créeme que nunca me los puse, sólo los lavé. Ya sabes, nunca debes ponerte la ropa nueva sin antes lavarla… me lo ha dicho Megumi —le dijo serena, notando la dudosa inspección de su invitado sobre los colores de los pantalones—. Es…higiene —añadió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

—Prefiero algo de tu hermano —replicó sin dejar lugar para más discusiones.

—Iremos de compras, Batty —le explicó, apresurándose al cuarto de su hermano. Si eso era lo qué Kenshin quería eso era lo que tendría. No quería ofenderlo ni mucho menos que se sintiera desatendido—. Te invitaré a desayunar. Servirá que conoces mi mundo —le propuso al volver.

Kenshin asintió al reparar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su anfitriona. Después de examinarla nuevamente y con mayor interés, tomó las ropas de las manos de la joven y caminó rumbo a su baño.

Abrió las llaves del agua y se desnudó, reflexionando en el proceso de su ducha. Aún no entendía el significado de aquella mirada destellante de Kaoru. Tomoe nunca había sonreído, ni mucho menos sus ojos había destellado de aquella manera. Absorto, dirigió sus pensamientos hacia las mujeres que habían interactuado con él durante sus años de racionalismo. No las conocía en realidad, sólo habían sonreído al ser tomadas entre las sabanas.

Refunfuñó molesto, había traído a esas mujeres a su mente cuando trataba de descifrar a la joven Kamiya. ¡Vaya estupidez de él! Se talló con fuerza el rostro con reproche mientras se enjuagaba el cabello. Kaoru era tan rara y liberal pero a la misma vez única y especial. Tanto que cada día pensaba más en ella de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo cualquier otro pensamiento de debilidad hacia esa mujer. Seguramente le pasaba eso porque estaba en una época desconocida con ella; lo había aceptado cuando nadie lo había hecho, transformando su actitud en una excusa importante para postergar sus escasas ganas de volver a su casa.

Sonrió entretenido. ¿A quién engañaba?

No sabía cómo regresar a casa y…

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacerlo aunque quisiera.

* * *

**II**

—Este es mi auto —le dijo la del futuro mientras le abría la puerta a su «copiloto».

—¿También le has puesto un nombre? —se bofó Kenshin y procurando que su ironía fuera advertida sonrió.

Kaoru le imitó —No, Batty. Este es un medio de transporte y en esta época le llamamos carro o automóvil —dijo, reparando, a la brevedad, una mirada de oro insatisfecha y un tanto confundida en el rostro del muchacho. Kaoru suspiró y comenzó a empujar al hombre dentro del coche—. Adentro, adentro, adentro…luego te explico.

La conductora tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al notar los mohines en el rostro del pasajero. Estos cambiaban y se profundizaban cada vez que un coche pasaba a alta velocidad en el carril contrario. Era obvio que estaba nervioso, lo podía deducir por la rigidez en su cuerpo y sus manos empuñadas en el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico con porte arrogante y majestuoso? Se le hizo un tanto adorable verlo fuera de su zona de confort, fuera de aquella frialdad y emociones vacías. Parecía que al fin lograba ver algo del verdadero Kenshin, aunque fuera acostas de sus miedos.

—¡Kaoru! —gritó el exasesino cuando un camión de carga les paso por un lado.

La chica le ofreció una sonrisa cálida para consolarlo—. Tranquilo Kenshin, ni siquiera he encendido el auto.

—Prefiero caminar si no te molesta —añadió, saltando del auto tan rápido como le fue posible.

—Batty, ¿no lo quieres reconsiderar? Estamos a dos horas de camino —trató de razonar con él, pero se quedó sin habla al verlo fuera del coche y esperando por ella—. Bien, creo que eso es un: no seas floja Kaoru sal y muérete sofocada y deshidratada —bromeó antes de chillar y bajarse del automóvil.

—Kaoru, es una mañana fresca… —argumentó el chico, sin captar el humor en la reacción de la pelinegra—. ¿Cuál es el camino?

—Hacia allá —señaló ella arrugando la nariz. _Todo sea por Kenshin_, se repitió suspirando.

* * *

**III**

Habían caminado más de dos horas y media, señalando y explicando cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en su camino. Aliviada, dio gracias al llegar al restaurante que administraba junto con Tae. Una vez ahí se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron un desayuno sencillo, que constaba de huevos estrellados y pan tostado.

Kenshin miraba a su alrededor, tratando de captar todo lo que veía en su memoria. Hacía preguntas discretas sobre algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención o algunas acciones que creía serían necesarias para su sobrevivencia en aquel mundo. Y claro… para comer también.

Kaoru, por su parte, explicaba entretenida sobre los menús y las comidas que Kenshin desaprobaba al escuchar de qué estaban hechas.

—Es de piña con mariscos, de verdad que te gustará —añadió Kaoru, tratando de persuadirlo en su elección. Posó su manos en la cintura al descubrirse totalmente ignorada—. Kenshin… —llamó, pasando una mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.

Nada…

Se quedó quieta unos segundos. Seguramente el hombre había visto algo que le había interesado. Esperó a que la pregunta sobre la utilidad o importancia de _eso_ llegara. En su lugar los anillos de oro de sus pupilas se dilataron y luego una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó sus labios. Consternada, Kaoru se giró para ver _aquello_ tan cautivador. La curiosidad le había ganado.

¡Idiota! ¿Por _eso_ Kenshin había dejado de escucharla? Arrebatada se dio la media vuelta, ignorando el otro lado de la calle donde una joven pareja que demostraba «cariño y amor» públicamente. La mirada disimulada de Kaoru viajaba alternadamente entre las actividades desvergonzadas de los muchachos y los gestos de entretenimiento y asombro en la cara del antiguo _hitokiri_.

Se cruzó los brazos enfadada. Por el tipo de espectáculo que atraía la atención del pelirrojo, la imagen de su restaurante pagaría las consecuencias. Volvió su vista curiosa a los enamorados tras escuchar los susurros subidos de tono de algunos hombres del local. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que la mano del joven degustaba de la retaguardia de la mujer.

_Tenían que ser hombres_. _Mujer tonta_… pensó al escuchar halagos sobre la voluptuosa figura de la que estelarizaba la acción.

—Retaguardia —Suspiró ella al escuchar.

—Curvas —Entendió de nuevo, renegando por sus adentros al ver a su compañero sonriendo entretenido por la escena.

—Hermosas —Cerró los puños con fuerza al notar la cara de idiota que _su_ Batty había adquirido.

—Muy bien, Kenshin, será mejor que nos cambiemos de lugar. No tienes por qué ver este tipo de escenas tan descaradas —Se levantó indignada, halándolo del brazo.

Desconcertado, alzó una ceja mostrando confusión. Pero no sirvió de nada, seguía siendo halado con brutalidad hacia el fondo del lugar. No hizo más que dejarse llevar; sabía que si hubiera sido otra persona su actitud hubiera sido diferente a la pasiva y obediente de ese momento.

Fue sentado con rudeza en una silla de madera y la de vestido lavanda lo imitó cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo su mirada.

—¿Hice algo mal? —inquirió, Kenshin.

—No —respondió, lacónica.

—Está bien, no te preguntaré más —resolvió el de coleta alta, apuntando su fría mirada hacia otro lugar del restaurante.

¿Cómo que ya no le iba a preguntar? ¿No le importaba lo que sentía? Juntó las cejas reflexionando. ¿Por qué a ella le importaba que a él le importara saber que…

No, no, no, ella no tenía por qué tener aquella disputa interna, lo único que le había molestado era haber sido ignorada y eso era todo.

Kenshin la ojeó disimuladamente. No entendía a las mujeres de aquella época. Primero una doctora se aparecía tratando de seducirlo y después como si apagaran el fuego de una vela mitigaba toda clase de insinuación. Luego, lo que acababa de ver… le había sorprendido el liberalismo y la demostración de actos íntimos expuestos al público sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Al principio, había prestado mucha atención a las acciones del joven, había llegado y abrazado a su pareja como cualquier otra persona, después la besó y hasta ese punto había disfrutado de la vista. Estaba conforme de que al menos en una nueva era no fueran señalados por actos de esa clase. Lo grave había venido después, cuando las manos del chico habían cobrado vida. Había prestado toda su atención, no quería malinterpretar la escena y pasar por alto que la mujer posiblemente estuviera siendo ultrajada.

Después, Kaoru había hecho su aparición, dejando la figura de aquella chica tierna e inocente –como él la consideraba- en algún lugar olvidado en su mente. Había cambiado de personalidad y sus actos se le habían hecho remarcablemente atrevidos. Pero por más que se había repetido, mientras era halado, que tenía que pararla, ponerla en su lugar y explicarle que él no sería tratado de esa forma… algo dentro de él no había encontrado la fuerza o el deseo para reprender a la joven.

—¡Kaoru! —Escuchó una alegre voz femenina acercarse con rapidez y de un solo escaneo acordó de que no se trataba de ningún peligro potencial para la huraña de su compañera—. ¡Qué gusto que hayas venido! No te esperaba. Le diré a Aoshi que traiga las cuentas y podemos ir a la oficina.

La de media coleta sonrió con alegría.

—No es necesario Tae, he venido a desayunar… yo y…

La chef sonrió ampliamente y Kaoru asintió orgullosa al asumir que su amiga sabia de quien se trataba.

—¡Y tu amiga! Oh madre mía, mujer… ¡Qué linda cabellera tienes! —expresó la mujer mayor con interés, tocando y repasando los dedos entre las hebras rojizas de la _chica_, e ignorando las negaciones y advertencias que Kaoru le lanzaba con la mirada—. Tienes que decirme cómo haces que este cabello mantenga su brillo y color. ¡Tienes que decirme tu secreto, amiga!

El ex Ishinshishi atrapó la mano que lo acariciaba en un solo movimiento y comprimiendo la muñeca con fuerza la alejó.

Tae retorció su mano incomoda —Oye… no es para tanto, pequeña ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Batty —Alarmada, Kaoru se puso de pie y posó su mano sobre la del exasesino, acariciándola para tranquilizarlo. Después de sentir la mano del agresivo de su amigo alejarse con brevedad, ella dijo: —. _Él_ es Batty.

Tae, luego de ser liberada, caminó hasta posicionarse a lado de Kaoru, clavando su curioso escrutinio en el dueño de la envidiada melena rojiza. Llevó una mano hasta su boca sintiéndose avergonzada por su imprudencia.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó nerviosa—. Es que tu cabello largo… tu perfil y em.. Tus facciones y ammm… iré a traerte la cuenta. ¡Lo siento!

La socia del restaurant observó, con un gesto de preocupación, a su amiga entrar corriendo a la cocina. Lo sabía, aquello de la cuenta había sido un truco… Tae no regresaría. Sacó una pluma y su chequera; luego de ir y dejar su pago con la cajera salió junto con su acompañante del restaurante. La presentación con Tae no había sido la que esperaba.

_Sera otra para la próxima_, pensó desilusionada.

Pronto, llegaron a una tienda de artículos y prendas masculinas modernas y tradicionales. Kaoru se había equivocado al asumir que Kenshin seria de esas personas que se arreglaban hasta el punto de imitar los cuidados de una mujer. Se había dado cuenta de esto con la expresión y la rudeza con la que había tratado a Tae en el restaurante.

Sus amigas la colgarían y la quemarían viva si llegaban a escuchar lo próximo que diría pero… se alegraba haberse enterado de esa manera y que Tae fuera la desafortunada en averiguarlo. Aunque tampoco estaba feliz con las acciones del hombre del pasado.

—¿Cómo podré moverme? —preguntó alejando su aterrorizado semblante del reflejo en el espejo que había aparecido después de probarse los jeans que Kaoru había elegido para él.

¡Sí! Emociones, _su_ hitokiri perdido en el tiempo estaba bajando la guardia poco a poco sin ser consciente de ello. Y eso, a Kaoru, le aceleraba aún más el corazón.

Kaoru cogió unos jeans más ligeros y algunos _hakamas_.

Rápidamente, la expresión de su modelo cambió. No se mostraba feliz pero su mueca de aceptación había remplazado sus férreas facciones. Después de comprar pantalones, pantaloncillos cortos, zapatos, sandalias, paquetes de calcetines y de ropa interior….y claro, de haber debatido sobre la cantidad con el pelirrojo se habían movido hacia las camisetas. Aquello había sido de lo más fácil, las clásicas camisas de vestir, yukatas, camisas de cuello de V y algunos abrigos.

—Kaoru estas exagerando no necesito todo esto —protestó el ex hitokiri.

—Piensas que no, pero te tienes que cambiar diario. Así que sí… lo necesitas —argumentó la diseñadora mientras lo cargaba con los paquetes que acababa de pagar.

—Es mucho —insistió.

La pelinegra sonrió —Yo te dije que trajéramos el auto… pero tú insististe en venir caminando. Tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que tenemos dos horas de camino.

Kenshin resopló con enfado y después de unas cuantas maldiciones comenzó a caminar balanceado la docena de bolsas.

Aunque él no era un hombre materialista, agradecía que de alguna manera Kaoru pensara en él. En realidad ni siquiera necesitaba la ropa, no la quería, no quería que ella gastara su dinero en cosas insignificantes. Kaoru se preocupaba por él, así como él de ella.

Kaoru se inclinó un poco para contemplar el semblante pensativo y abstracto del hombre. Un regocijo llenó su corazón al notar la suave pero existente sonrisa en el rostro del joven. No sabía lo que estaba pensando pero lo gustaba verlo sonreír. Era como si su mundo se iluminara con ese gesto… un mundo que por mucho tiempo había estado en sequía y en oscuridad.

Se preocupaba por Kenshin y secretamente esperaba que él se preocupara por ella también.

* * *

**IV**

Estaba pensando mucho en Kaoru últimamente y eso no le agradaba. El recuerdo de Tomoe seguía presente y había vuelto a sonreír inexplicablemente. Esto le había hecho llenarse de dudas y remordimiento.

Dejó las cosas en la casa y se dirigió a donde Kaoru seguramente estaría practicando. La observó dando algún par de golpes a un maniquí antes de dirigirse hacia él. Lo recibió sonriente como siempre y con la mirada destellante de ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El recién llegado la sacó de sus pensamientos con su ronca y amenazante voz.

—¿Hacer qué? —replicó, ingenua y confundida.

—Mi mano —argumentó sin dejar de adentrarse al _dojo_. Sus facciones se habían vuelto firmes y su mirada dura como en el local.

La acusada resopló, no estaba segura como se lo tomaría y esperó no meter la pata al explicar.

—La ibas a lastimar —objetó, insegura.

En ese instante Kenshin detuvo sus pasos adentrando sus lagos de magma en los océanos de ella.

—No lo iba a hacer —le aseguró sin cambiar su fría expresión.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo iba a saber? si por poco le separabas la mano del brazo —dramatizó Kaoru antes de respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

—Es tu amiga…

—Si pero, no me puedo hacer responsable de que se haya equivocado… además fue un accidente. Estoy segura de que ella no quiso y está muy arrepentida —Kaoru trató de convencerlo.

Dio la media vuelta para retirarse al no obtener ninguna respuesta. Brevemente unas ligas de acero encerraron su fino brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

Nerviosa por la cercanía, esperó a que el hombre llegara a su lado. Estaba tensa y por más que le había ordenado a sus músculos moverse y huir de su lado nada había pasado.

—Me refiero a que jamás heriré a tu amiga —le confirmó—. En otras palabras, Kamiya: no heriría alguien que te haga sonreír como ella lo hizo. No a alguien que signifique algo para ti.

Kaoru sonrió con dulzura pero esta desapareció en seguida al recordar de lo que Kenshin había estado tan pendiente en el restaurante.

—Bien —replicó, escueta.

_¿De nuevo?_ Se preguntó Kenshin al notar la manera en la que le había respondido.

—Y ahora qué… —inquirió, cruzando los brazos y plantándose frente a ella.

—No sé… pero tal vez una chica como la del restaurante te dirá el nombre de las estrellas por esta noche —Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y caminando con orgullo entró a la casa dejando a un Kenshin descolocado y desentrañando lo que la mujer le acababa de decir y porque se había negado a realizar lo que ya era una actividad que disfrutaban juntos.

Kenshin miró hacia las estrellas y después hacia la casa. ¿Debía darle espacio? O ¿debería ir tras ella y averiguar lo que le había molestado? Pero si lo hacía… entonces estaría dejando al descubierto su escaso interés por ella. Su ambarina mirada viajó nuevamente de la constelación hasta donde había entrado Kaoru.

Suspiro tomando asiento en el porche y así decidiendo lo que tenía que hacer aquella noche se recargó en la columna de madera y observo con atención el firmamento.

Continuará….

* * *

**Nota de autora:**


	5. Chapter 5

—**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, en cambio la historia lo es.

Gracias a todos por esperar esta actualización y por amar este fic. Espero sus comentarios y lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 5

**I**

Kenshin estaba sentado, bebiendo una taza de té helado mientras observaba los extravagantes y modernos diseños en la boutique. No le agradaba la idea de haber acompañado a Kaoru a una cita de negocios, donde la mayoría de las chicas corrían semidesnudas de un lado a otro vistiéndose frente a él. Por eso, había preferido salir del salón de pruebas y esperar pacientemente en la recepción.

Kaoru no había hablado con él en toda la mañana; solo había mencionado un viaje hacia el bosque, una cena y la visita a la boutique para recoger algunos papeles. Después de aquellas escasas palabras todo se había reducido a un silencio preocupante, al menos para él ya que no sabía que pasaba dentro la peligrosa mente de aquella mujer. No tenía idea a dónde irían, qué harían y qué pasaría con él. Sólo tenía algo claro: proteger a la chica, esa era su misión. Pues desde que había despertado aquella mañana, una sensación de angustia y pesadumbre había inundado su corazón y sin poder explicarlo había estado muy atento a sus alrededores.

Miró cada detalle del local e ignorando a las recepcionistas que lo examinaban con sumo interés, caminó hacia al baño. Las mujeres comenzaban a ponerle nervioso. Él parecía ser el centro de una atracción turística o de un evento público. Incluso, las supuestas modelos salían de vez en cuando, regalándole sonrisas sugestivas y misteriosas que él rechazaba al ladear su rostro. Estaba preocupado, ¿qué pensaría Kaoru al darse cuenta que llamaba la atención de esa forma?

Se dispuso a lavarse y secarse las manos, pero había algo que no entendía. En la casa de Kaoru solían usar toallitas suaves y con textura para evaporar la humedad de las manos pero ahí, en ese baño demoniaco, había solo máquinas y botones que alumbraban diferentes colores. Luego de enjuagarse, miró su hakama y resopló inseguro. _No hay de otra_, pensó y se secó con sus ropas.

—Buenos días —Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Necesito que desocupe el baño, debo hacer el aseo, señorita.

—¿Señorita? —contestó Kenshin indignado y profundizando el tono de su voz por si al señor de la limpieza le quedaba alguna duda sobre su género.

—Emm… —tartamudeó el conserje dando algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando Kenshin lo amenazó cortando la distancia—. Este es el baño de las mujeres, _señor_.

El encargado del aseo dejó salir un respiro de alivio cuando el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, y, ruborizado se marchó sin decir una palabra más—. De todas formas, no tengo la culpa de las preferencias de los que trabajan aquí —pensó el conserje, justificando su indiscreción al notar su apariencia delicada.

Era una vergüenza, Kenshin Himura, mejor conocido como Battousai Himura, el más temible hitokiri durante el Bakamatsu… ¡Estaba siendo confundido como una mujer en una época moderna! No, ni siquiera era una mirada de terror la que le había lanzado al de limpieza, sino era una de horror e indignación. ¿Dónde había quedado su imagen? Aquello ya no le gustaba, para ser respetado tenía que mantener los rumores de su rudeza volando y su figura intacta, al menos si quería permanecer a lado de Kaoru y protegerla sin ser una burla.

Kenshin salió del baño a alta velocidad, confirmando afuera que efectivamente los letreros se diferenciaban por un corto kimono, como los que usaba Kaoru en esa época. ¿Eso era lo que significaban? ¿Qué habría pasado si al entrar hubiera encontrado a alguien? ¿Kaoru pensaría que él era un pervertido?

—¿Batty?

Se tensó, esa no era la voz de Kaoru llamándole de forma cariñosa…. ¿Quién diablos insistía con el sobrenombre? Giró enfadado, tenía que corregir a todos los que le conocían de esa forma, sabía que el maldito apodo no le ayudaría a despejar las dudas de su hombría, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto con rapidez.

De esa forma, dirigió su atención a la recién llegada, ofreciéndole una de sus peores miradas asesinas, una que amedrentaba hasta el más valiente del Shinshengumi en su tiempo. Pero entonces su intención perdió sentido al ver el perfil de una mujer de ojos rasgados, cabello oscuro y piel blanca y delicada. Un rostro fino que denotaba elegancia y sin expresión. Era ella, estaba entrando al mismo local de Kaoru. Tal como la recordaba. …

—Tomoe…—susurró Kenshin, ignorando a la modelo a sus espaldas que lo había saludado.

—No, yo soy Misao, amiga de _Kaoru_ —dijo la pequeña voz al tratar de llamar su atención de nueva cuenta.

_Kaoru…_

Kenshin volteó hacia la delgada figura casi como si se tratara de un hechizo poderoso. Así, alternó su atención entre ella y una entrada que ya se encontraba vacía. No era la primera vez que veía sus fantasmas interactuando con él. Había pensado que las alucinaciones habían parado después de llegar a la época de Kaoru pero en esos instantes sabía que se había equivocado. Aunque había algo raro en esa aparición, Tomoe se veía diferente, lucia su cabello corto hasta el hombro y vestía casi como Kaoru. Era casi como si estuviera viendo a una Tomoe de la época moderna.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió el pelirrojo decidiendo ignorar sus pensamientos.

—Soy Misao. Ya sabes, la sexy amiga que seguramente Kaoru te presentaría muy pronto —añadió ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Megumi le había dicho que el chico era atractivo pero nunca le había dicho que terminaría babeando de la misma manera que ella.

—Ah, Kaoru ni siquiera habla de ti —respondió Kenshin regresando a su compostura fría de siempre. Y es que era verdad, Kaoru no le había hablado de ella pero porque… no le hablaba a él.

La modelo frunció el ceño—. No importa, pero lo que me da curiosidad es… —La chica encerró su barbilla entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, pensativa—. ¿Por qué salías del baño de las mujeres?

El interrogado se aclaró la garganta, no estaba listo para ese interrogatorio—. No es tu asunto —se defendió, ladeando su rostro con superioridad y caminando hacia el cuarto donde estaba Kaoru.

—¡No me digas que estabas ahí, con Kaoru! —El grito animoso de la joven se escuchó por todo el local—. ¡Pillines! Lo sabía, Kaoru no perdió su tiempo después de decirme esta mañana que pensaba que se estaba enamorando de ti.

¡¿Qué?! Esa mujer, ¿Qué había dicho? Sin restricciones el acusado la tomó con fuerza.—¿De qué hablas?

—Que al fin Kaoru está empezando a revivir y, —Misao comenzó a desprender cada uno de los dedos que encerraban su brazo—, me alegro que sea con alguien que se preocupe por ella. No como ese tarado de cabello de abuelito.

Kenshin se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer mientras que la chica sacaba una botella de agua y lo miraba sospechosa. La verdad era que algo en su interior se había conmovido al escucharla confesar aquello tan íntimo de la pelinegra. Pero, no sabía si había sido la sorpresa de saber que alguien podía aceptarle como era o que ese alguien había sido exactamente Kaoru.

—Batty, tienes que cuidarla, ella te quiere. Si no lo haces te atacaré mientras duermas, te jalaré los pies y te tiraré en el barranco más cercano que encuentre.

—No… —pronunció Kenshin sin lograr digerir lo que Kaoru sentía por él.

—Ya, confió en ti. No tienes por qué prometerme nada, —lo interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes y ladeando la cabeza sonrió amenazante—. No hace falta decirte que mi hermana es médico y se sabe una serie de brujerías para mandarte al baño el resto de tu vida —Misao dio media vuelta y caminó pasiva—. Amor y paz, Batty. Nos vemos en la cena.

Kenshin, quien por su parte había ignorado todo a partir del muy famoso «Batty» se dejó caer en el sillón donde había estado sentado con anterioridad. Kaoru no podía quererlo, no era verdad, seguramente todo había sido un mal entendido justo como lo había visto un día antes en la obra que habían llamado telenovela en la caja negra de Kaoru.

—_Tienes que cuidarla, ella te quiere…_

Se quedó estático, esperando a que el piso se abriera y se lo tragara antes de volverle a ver la cara a Kaoru. Pero no fue así, así que esperó y esperó hasta que el tiempo y las largas horas pasaran.

**II**

—Ya llegue… —Misao fue silenciada en breve cuando el rostro de su amiga de coleta alta apareció en su rango de visión—. ¿Kaoru… qué… qué estás haciendo tú… aquí…? —tartamudeó nerviosa al saber las horribles consecuencias que sus accione tendrían desde ese punto.

La diseñadora alzó la vista, curiosa al escuchar el balbuceo en los labios de su amiga menor.

—¿Estás bien? —Kaoru dejo de empacar lo último del maquillaje y se acercó al pálido rostro de su amiga.

—Sí… sí. Emm, ¿y Batty? —inquirió Misao, fingiendo ignorancia y para ocultar el error que sospechaba había cometido.

—Está allá fuera, esperándome. No he querido darle la cara, sabes… —agregó la dueña del local acortando la distancia entre ellas y para no ser escuchadas—… me siento un poco insegura, no quiero que mis sentimientos crezcan más por él, no al menos al ritmo en que lo están haciendo. Así que lo he evitado desde que me di cuenta. Sé que lo que siento por él no es más que solo un gusto superficial y no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más, además no quiero que él lo descifré y se sienta obligado a corresponderme.

—¡Mierda! —musitó Misao al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kaoru, quien estaba a punto de tomar las valijas y seguir a las modelos que ya estaban desfilando hacia afuera, regresó al escuchar maldecir a su amiga.

—Na… nada. Solo que me he dado cuenta que mi compañera de sesión no está en la habitación —mintió la delgada chica, con aparente nerviosismo—. Te dije que no me pusieras con ella, somos dos polos totalmente opuestos.

La reprendida sonrió y con unas palmaditas en la espalda de la modelo, trató de animarla.—Son los mejores rostros en la agencia, no seas egoísta —le reprendió la diseñadora, divirtiéndose con la expresión facial de la más joven antes de salir del salón de pruebas.

Misao se quedó congelada en su lugar. Si Batty hablaba con Kaoru sobre lo que había dicho, seguramente no solo estaría esperando compensación de desempleo en la fila de su colonia a las cinco de la mañana junto con Poochi, su perro. Sino que la amistad de su jefa la tendría que dar por perdida. Solo esperaba disculparse durante la cena y arreglar lo que había hecho.

—Vaya hasta que apareces, —saludó Misao a la otra modelo sin mirarla a la cara—. Por un pelo y te dejábamos lavando los baños.

La mujer estaba apurada recogiendo sus cosas e ignoró a propósito a la que le llamaba la atención.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Misao, quien resoplo audiblemente y salió dejando dentro de aquel cuarto todas sus frustraciones para enfocarse en las amenazas que le haría al chico de coleta pelirroja.

**III**

El cielo se veía más claro desde ese punto de altitud en aquella montaña rodeada de árboles y vegetación. Le recordaba a las partes desiertas en su viejo Kyoto, por donde solía caminar cruzando los bosques y sus ríos en busca de un hogar. Pero sobretodo le recordaba la tranquilidad que había logrado entablar con Tomoe en aquella choza Ishinshishi. El lugar era similar, excepto que a pesar de sentirse tranquilo y feliz de ausentarse de la tecnología y no tener que aprender nada por algunos días no lograba olvidar las palabras de la joven hiperactiva que había conocido horas antes.

—¿Batty, te gusta?

Kenshin se giró lentamente hacia el horizonte, evitando demostrar el gusto por la sonrisa de aquellos labios rosados de la dueña de ojos azules.

—¿Es un lindo lugar no crees? —insistió ella.

Kenshin asintió en silencio. Tenía que alejarse de Kaoru para no relacionarse con ella en ningún sentido más que el de empleado. Además entre más pronto le explicara que solo podía estar con ella de forma labora sería mejor.

—Disculpa que no hemos podido hablar muy bien en todo el día, pero como veras tenía que arreglar este proyecto —mintió la pelinegra. Obviamente no le diría que había estado celosa durante la noche y en pleno punto de la madrugada la realización de lo que sentía por él la había golpeado tan fuerte que no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Kenshin le gustaba pero no quería arruinar todo con sentimientos que seguramente no serían correspondidos.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Gracias. Por ahora, terminé de hacer mi trabajo así que pensé que sería genial pasar algunos días por acá en lo que superviso —sonrió ella ligeramente y se sentó junto al chico en el porche de la cabaña que había rentado para ellos.

El que estudiaba el paisaje que la luna alumbraba, observó a la mujer de reojo por unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas. Te cuidaré y haré todo lo que me digas —añadió él, cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo su mirada insegura tras sus flequillos escarlata.

—Pero Ken, no quise decirlo de esa manera —se sonrojó la de vestido amarillo avergonzada. No había esperado esa extraña reacción del pelirrojo, normalmente era más amable y amigable con ella—. Sé que debí preguntarte y me disculpo, siento como si te hubiera traído obligado.

—Así lo has hecho —respondió él sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al decirlo y buscar dicha excusa tonta para pelear. Tenía que poner distancia con Kaoru. La muerte de Tomoe era recién y él había sido demasiado permisivo con ella, no había impuesto distancia y como consecuencia tenía un cariño mal correspondido.

—Disculpa, no quiero arruinar nuestra relación —dijo Kaoru muy arrepentida. No quería que Kenshin se sintiera gobernado o maltratado. Quería verlo tranquilo y gustoso de compartir tiempo con ella. Justo como los días anteriores.

—¿Nuestra relación? —pronunció Kenshin con escepticismo. Agachó su cabeza sintiéndose mal de lo que haría.

Los ojos de Kaoru se dirigieron enseguida hacia su rostro con expectación. Algo le decía que lo que le seguía no le sentaría nada bien.

—No existe _ninguna_ entre nosotros. No somos compañeros ni amigos, solo conocidos. En realidad nunca podría pensar siquiera en tener una relación contigo de cualquier otra forma —terminó de decir el pelirrojo sin evadir su mirada y sin cambiar un solo aspecto de su duro e implacable rostro. No podía considerar tener una relación con otra mujer, no con el recuerdo de Tomoe rodeándole. No quería herirla en un futuro, tenía que cortar esos sentimientos desde ese momento.

Los ojos de Kaoru se cristalizaron, había tenido altas expectativas con aquel hombre, y no románticas, sino que había pensado que el sería diferente. Que por fin tendría un amigo el cual no la rechazaría… el cual la aceptaría a pesar de sus deficiencias e impedimentos.

—_Después de lo que te he hecho… nadie te querrá, Kaoru. Eres una mujer incompleta y todos estarán repugnados con tan solo verte. Después de lo que te hice… me aseguré que solo serás mía…_

Kaoru dejo de apretar sus ojos y los abrió. Asintió con pesar y se puso de pie—. No te preocupes, Batty —concedió con una sonrisa—. Entiendo muy bien tu postura —dijo Kaoru dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque. Y, casi como si tuviera un lugar a donde ir con prisa, desapareció entre los pinos del lugar.

Kenshin estiró su mano y luego de que la briza de la tarde refrescara su rostro, la dejó caer. Quería detenerla, platicarle lo que había pasado en el baño y escucharla reír con la loca tarde que había tenido. También le contaría sobre su paseo en el elevador de la agencia; ese cuarto de metal le había sacado hasta el demonio una vez se había dejado caer. Quería decirle que había sentido que la tierra se lo tragaba y había estado a punto de saltar del susto y agarrar al chico de cabello puntiagudo de alado. Le había querido contar sobre sus descubrimientos ese día, decirle algo como: _espera, ¿seguimos siendo amigos, cierto?_ _¿Me seguirás nombrando las estrellas, verdad?_ Pero entonces ese momento de remordimiento le había golpeado y le había recordado las idioteces que le había dicho.

—_Tú y yo no somos nada_...

¡Y por Dios, que quería retractarse en ese momento de sus palabras! Pero la verdad era que no podía. Sabía muy dentro de él que lo que había hecho era y sería lo mejor, aunque en ese momento sus adentros no paraban de atormentarle.

Sus ojos ámbar se arrastraron con pesar, desde la dirección en que la había visto correr hasta la cabaña donde se hospedarían. Arrastrando sus pies y maldiciéndose, llegó hasta el porche donde paró al ver una figura sentada justo al otro extremo del lugar.

—Me han dicho que eres el guardaespaldas de Kaoru... —pronunció el individuo con un tono divertido mientras que con su mano derecha acomodaba sus pequeños anteojos al caminar—. Quiero decirte que esa chica te buscará muchos problemas, me los buscó a mí y ahora me culpa por lo que le ha pasado.

Kenshin desvió su mirada de la puerta y la posó en el joven alto que vestía completamente de negro; la capucha de su gabardina cubría su cabeza, dejándole solo contemplar algunos rasgos en él. Qué parecido y familiar eran sus ojos... Seguro que… no, debía enfocarse en lo que él hablaba sobre la chica. Su presentimiento e instinto asesino se había disparado una vez el chico se había acercado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió el pelirrojo secamente, guardando nuevamente la llave que había sacado para abrir la puerta.

—Porque la perra jugó conmigo y ahora está tratando de convencer a todos que el culpable de lo que le pasó soy yo… —dijo el hombre con desdén antes de dar media vuelta, ondear su mano como despedida al no recibir respuesta y echarse a caminar.

El ex Ishinshishi empuñó sus manos como si tratara de desboronar algo entre ellas, corrió por el porche hacia las escaleras, se impulsó en el último escalón y de un ágil salto se posicionó delante del misterioso invitado. Furioso, colocó una mano frente al otro hombre, impidiéndole el paso mientras que su mirada de fuego lo consumía y le exponía su peligrosa naturaleza.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamar a Kaoru de esa forma —le advirtió el de cabellera flameante con ira. Lo miró de perfil con frialdad, intimidando a la figura delgada y haciéndolo cambiar sus férreas facciones a unas de arrepentimiento—. No me importa lo que pasó entre ustedes. Si ella hizo algo es porque seguramente te lo buscaste… Así que ten cuidado con la forma en la que te diriges hacia ella delante de mí.

El hombre de los anteojos dio un paso atrás. Nunca nadie en su vida lo había amenazado de esa forma, y, aunque sabía que seguramente ese joven ladraba más de lo que mordía, quiso prevenir algo lamentable poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

—¡No sabes con quién estás hablando! Soy hijo del capitán de la policía por si no sabías, —le gritó el de negro, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta con la persona con la que hablaba. Sí… era él… era… ¡Un cortito, que además de su corta estatura parecía mujer! Respiró profundo y tranquilizó su agitado corazón. Por un momento se había dejado llevar con la mirada intimidante de un mocoso que seguramente apenas alcanzaba al escusado. Con más valentía, dio un paso al frente, alejando su mano con un manotazo—. Estaré por aquí… _guardaespaldas_… así que cuídate —ironizó mientras reía y se echaba a caminar.

—Cuídatelas tú, estúpido… —Battousai le miró alejarse, y una vez el chico había desaparecido sacó las llaves de la cabaña. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando recordó algo importante: aquel hombre se había ido hacia la derecha y había desaparecido entre la vegetación de bosque…

_¡Hacia la derecha!_

¡Justo en la misma dirección por donde había caminado Kaoru!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una de las linternas que colgaban del porche y salió corriendo. Ese presentimiento, había tenido que ver con ese hombre, y por su forma de hablar era obvio el resentimiento que sentía en contra de Kaoru. Un odio tan fuerte que, estaba seguro, podría alcanzarla y arruinarle la vida.

**IV**

Kaoru secó sus más recientes lágrimas. Ella se sentía simplemente inconforme consigo misma, nunca podría volver a ser una mujer como cualquier otra ni mucho menos una amada. Por otra parte... ella se había prometido hacer lo mejor para olvidar lo sucedido, salir adelante y ser feliz con sus seres queridos. Así que lo mejor era caminar hacia adelante para después correr hacia la vida.

Sus blancas manos desdoblaron los pliegues de su vestido amarillo y miró hacia el pequeño ojo de agua frente a ella. Se puso de pie y alzó su barbilla con dignidad, había luchado tanto animándose y restaurando su moral… claro que no dejaría que todo su trabajo se fuera a la basura por un hombre. Abrió sus ojos expectantes al escuchar ramas quebrándose a su espalda.

—Maldición, lo sabía… —susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos con nerviosismo y esperando que alguna luz extraña la succionara hacia el cielo—. Dicen que los encuentros con los extraterrestres ocurren cerca de los ríos y lagos en medio de los bosques… —se repitió maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber elegido ese lugar para descansar y ahogar sus penas. Y, aunque era un pequeño ojo de agua, para ella aquello entraba en la categoría de grandes lagos... O al menos chapoteaderos decentes.

Tras no experimentar nada fuera de lo normal, abrió un ojo y giró lentamente su cabeza. Los ruidos se escuchaban más cerca y una figura se distinguía entre las sombras de los frondosos pinos. Llevó su mano hacia su estómago tras sentir una punzada bajando desde su corazón hacia su vientre. Sus piernas temblaban impacientes y sus ojos se cristianizaron nuevamente al reconocer ese miedo latente que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

—¿Kenshin? —inquirió a la sombra que seguía emergiendo de entre los arboles con dificultad—… ¿Kenshin? Por favor… —Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su rostro pues presentía lo peor; su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos con la idea de que aquel individuo era ni más ni menos que su peor pesadilla. Su ser se atemorizaba justamente como lo había hecho en _su_ presencia.

_Él_ era el único que podía dar con ella en aquel lugar secreto, después de todo ambos conocían muy bien ese bosque y sabían la locación de ese mismo ojo de agua.  
Sus labios comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas sin piedad—. Kenshin... Por favor… Dime que eres tú... ¡Por favor! —se doblegó al sentir la falta de aire en su pecho. Sus piernas se doblaron y la dejaron caer sin misericordia contra el piso—. Por favor, Kenshin… dime que eres tú… dime que eres tú... ¡Dímelo por favor... por favor te lo ruego! —gritó con desesperación y se postró en el piso al escuchar las pisadas frente a ella.

—Shhh, —dijo la otra voz.

No quería ver el rostro de Enishi frente a ella, no quería ver a su verdugo, quien seguramente vendría a burlarse de su estado y acabaría con lo que no había podido hace tiempo. Ladeó su cabeza titubeante, nadie tenía el poder para deshacer su fortaleza más que _él_ y no por consideración o aprecio... sino por temor y miedo. Temerosa, colocó su frente contra el piso y flexionó sus brazos cubriendo su nuca—. Por favor Kenshin, dime que eres tú, por favor… por favor… —rogó.

_Kenshin…_

Sí, Kenshin la esperaba… y aunque él no quisiera ningún tipo de relación con ella, él la necesitaba. Necesitaba el afecto y apreciación de alguien que no esperaba nada a cambio. Y es que así era su cariño hacia él: incondicional y verdadero. Y hasta ese momento se daba cuanta que se había equivocado al huir. Lo había entendido, ella, su amor y cariño eran incondicionales y no eran de esos que impondría su voluntad y deseos sobre él a través de una pataleta y un acto egocéntrico al hacerla «su situación, su sufrimiento y su dolor»

Decidida y con fuerzas renovadas, se apoyó sobre sus brazos y trató de pararse. En el pasado, ella no habría luchado, ni se habría enfrentado a Yukishiro aunque tuviera la oportunidad… ella se hubiera dejado caer justamente como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Pero no ahora, ella tenía un Batty que la necesitaba, ella tenía a alguien, que sin su ayuda no encontraría su respuesta con su ausencia.

Desesperada, miró hacia sus piernas, no podía moverlas, ¡¿qué había pasado?! Su mente estaba decidida, pero su cuerpo… ¡No respondía! Se arrastró hacia enfrente y cogió una piedra. Sí, atacaría a Enishi con piedras y lo descalabraría si era necesario. De todas formas, así era como los ancestros se habían defendido en el pasado y ganado varias contiendas, ¿no? Y por lo que veía en la televisión, ¡funcionaba hasta contra los policías! Claro, tenía que ser optimista, tenía un arma a su favor.

—¡No me rendiré, tú, bastardo... tú, Eni…! —gritó ella con coraje, y levantó su rostro desafiante al ver una fina mano posarse sobre la suya, la cual sostenía la roca. ¡Su roca! ¡La quería desarmar!

Alzó su barbilla con desdén y fue ahí cuando su mirada tormentosa se calmó al ver aquellos ojos dorados con destellos lavanda que la miraban con tranquilidad.

—Te encontré… —sonrió Kenshin, acariciando con suavidad la tersa y aún mojada piel de su mejilla.

—Batty… digo… Ken… Kenshin —murmulló Kaoru, echándose a llorar nuevamente. Su corazón por fin podía descansar en él, podía sentirse segura aferrándose a su esperanza y ponerse de pie—. ¡Gracias por ser tú, gracias por ser tú, Kenshin!

Kenshin la sostuvo por debajo de sus brazos y la haló hacia él, y sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, acarició con devoción su larga cabellera azabache. La rodeó con su brazo aferrándolo a su fina figura, tenía la necesidad de escucharla decir que todo estaba bien, que _ella_ estaba bien.

—Perdóname, Kaoru… —susurró él con la voz entrecortada—. Te estaba buscando, quería llegar hacia ti y mantenerte a salvo. Mi linterna se extravió y debo decirte que el bosque me trae malos recuerdos. Me fue difícil salir de ahí y llegar hacia ti. Y cuando escuché tu voz… te encontré tirada en el piso, ahí comprendí, te vi… vi tus verdaderos temores e inseguridades —Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza, casi con miedo a que su abrazo no fuera suficiente para expresarle cuanto le importaba.

—Perdóname tú a mí, no debí dejarte. No debí huir, no quiero que correspondas nada… mi cariño y afecto son incondicionales, no importa quien seas…

—No digas más —musitó él ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. Desde hoy te protegeré no porque sea mi obligación o un trabajo… sino porque así lo quiero. Yo lucharé contra tus debilidades y prejuicios, de esa forma jamás volverás a sentirte como lo hiciste hoy —señaló—. Yo seré tus piernas, seré tus ojos, tus manos y tus brazos... Seré todo lo que quieres que sea… porque así lo deseo. No quiero que te pierdas en la oscuridad… quiero ser tu amigo.

_No quiero…_

—¡Lo mismo digo! —confesó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie antes de corresponder fuertemente el abrazo.

_Perderte…_

**V**

—¿Cómo me veo, Batty? —preguntó Kaoru, dando una vuelta completa para mostrarle su corto vestido negro que lucía esa noche.

—¿No crees que es muy corto? —evidenció el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño—. Además puedo verte casi completa —se bofó con una sonrisa malvada al verla sonrojarse con furor.

—¡Batty, por favor! Deja me cambio —dijo la mujer nerviosa mientras buscaba entre sus ropas nuevamente.

Kenshin sonrío de medio lado—. Solo bromeo, Kao. Además, toda tu ropa es así… lo único que cambiaría sería el color. No tienes un buen gusto al escoger prendas —rio mientras acomodaba su camisa.

—¡Oye! … oye… ¿no sabes cómo usar esa corbata? —Kaoru se soltó a carcajadas al ver el moño que Kenshin había logrado hacer con su corbata—. Mira, esta pieza va aquí, la otra por acá y esta acá abajo. Después jalas esta y ¡ta tan! Ya está, hombre cavernícola —terminó riendo al darle una palmadita a las mejillas ruborizadas de espadachín—. Ishinshishi con mal gusto.

—Ha, tu respuesta al insulto no queda, yo tengo pretextos para no saber lo que hago. Tú… por el otro lado… —dijo él al guiñarle el ojo y abrir la puerta.

—Mira, Batty… Que ya me contaron el abrazo que casi le dabas a Sano, mi asistente personal, en el del ascensor…

Kenshin caminó tras ella por el camino de madera que llevaba hacia donde sería la cena junto a los empleados de la agencia—. Prefiero no profundizar en el tema.

—Sí, claro… —dijo Kaoru divertida al darle unas cuantas palmadillas en el brazo y halarlo de su camisa hacia ella—. Es mejor sin esto… —confesó ella deshaciendo lentamente el nudo de su corbata, sin dejarle de mirarle a los ojos.

Kenshin dejó de respirar al sentir la respiración cálida de la chica chocando contra sus labios. La tenía cerca, muy cerca… deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata de una forma inocentemente seductora. Quería correr y alejarse de su cercanía pero no pudo, en su lugar, se quedó ahí contemplando sus sonrojadas mejillas bañadas por la luz de la luna mientras que sus ojos zafiros se exponían y escondían una y otra vez bajo la cascada de sus largas pestañas oscuras.

Sentía la necesidad de acariciar su tersa piel, recoger los mechones de aquellas hebras negras azuladas que cubrían su rostro y observarlo con detalle. Quería sostenerla de la cintura, atraerla hacia él y colocar un beso sobre su frente como muestra de cariño. Quería hacer todo eso y más al sentir sus delgados y finas manos juguetear sobre su pecho… pero no podía. Así que solo se limitó a suspirar y esperar a que la chica desabotonara su camisa.

—Así tendrás muchas admiradoras esta noche —le animó Kaoru, sacudiendo basurillas imaginarias de su saco—. Vamos.

Kenshin le agradeció y siguió caminando. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia? ¿De lo que eso significaba para él? ¿Acaso él lo había malinterpretado? Dejando todas sus dudas a lado y una vez subieron las escaleras de la locación, pasó una mano sobre su flequillo, secando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que Kaoru le había generado al tocarlo.

Llegaron a la puerta de cristal de la casa del bosque. La mansión era enorme, sus acabados eran de madera y de cristal. Sin duda aquella residencia era la más hermosa que él jamás había visto. Su reparación se cortó de repente al sentir el cuerpo a lado suyo colapsar en el suelo. Conmocionado se giró asistiéndola con rapidez. Ahí estaba Kaoru, con las rodillas flexionadas y con la mirada perdida. Podía ver muy bien sus labios estremecerse incontrolablemente. Sin saber más que hacer, se agachó preocupado y tratando de obtener alguna explicación de parte de ella, pero en lugar de eso solo la observo apuntar con una mano temblorosa hacia la recepción.

Él se giró rápidamente, enfocando su angustiosa mirada dorada en un chico delgado y de cabello plateado, que danzaba con una de las empleadas de Kaoru en la pista de baile. Kenshin ladeó su rostro, devolviendo su atención hacia la joven quien convulsionaba con nerviosismo y temor ante esa imagen.

—El chico de las gafas… ¿eh? —resolvió Kenshin antes de cogerla de la mano y animarla a levantarse.

—Kenshin… mis piernas no reaccionan…

—Lo sé, bonita —Kenshin ocultó su mirada llena de ira tras sus flequillos y la tomó de la cintura para levantarla. Una vez ella estuvo de pie, Kenshin la cogió de la mano y le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Tienes que entrar ahí.

—Pero, Kenshin —debatió ella suplicante. Tenía miedo.

Kenshin entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella dándole seguridad y volvió a sonreír—. Kaoru… tu puedes yo estoy contigo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**


	6. Chapter 6

—**Bajo las Estrellas—**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Sele

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, sin embargo la historia lo es.

Gracias a Ed y a todos por los reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste también. Y felices fiestas!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Kenshin la tomó de la cintura luego de girarla, y la dejó recargarse sobre su pecho después del paso que había dado. Su aliento cálido chocaba contra su cuello y el nerviosismo de ella podía ser advertido por su cuerpo entero al tenerla tan cerca. Resopló contra su flequillo escarlata para quitarlo de su frente sudada y desprenderlo de sus ojos. Después la tomó de la mano nuevamente y siguió moviéndose con ella, suave y rítmicamente, tal y como el tipo de la canción que los guiaba.

Kenshin ladeó su rostro, ¿cuándo pararía el chico de los instrumentos? ¡Aquello era más difícil de entender que el mismísimo estilo Hiten! Kaoru le había pedido bailar con ella pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que había estado haciendo por lo últimos treinta minutos. Sus pies se movían como los de Kaoru, o algo parecido a los de ella. Tomó a la pelinegra tras finalizar la pieza y astutamente la llevó hacia la mesa para no verse envuelto en otra encrucijada y ser obligado a bailar algo que no conocía.

Al menos Kaoru se había relajado un poco y él… había aprendido tanto…Había aprendido que: los pisotones de Kaoru sí que dolían, a pesar de ser una mujer ligera, y que no porque alguien te dijera en el futuro que sabían bailar necesariamente tenía que ser cierto. Sus pies lo confirmaban y atestiguaban a su favor.

Pero es no le importaba tanto como el hombre que no paraba de comerse a Kaoru con la mirada. Parecía estar saboreándola o analizándola intensamente con algún propósito desconocido, y eso… no le gustaba para nada. De hecho le molestaba, le enfurecía no saber nada sobre el mundo donde estaba y no tener idea de lo que ese hombre significaba en la vida de Kaoru. Sin embargo, no dudaba que ella le temía, lo había confirmado en la entrada al ver a su compañera desvanecerse en el suelo al verlo. Seguramente él seria el hombre del que Megumi le había contado.

—Gracias, Kenshin —sonrió Kaoru mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba su vestido.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, es un honor aprender algo nuevo de tu mano —agradeció el pelirrojo imitando a Kaoru.

La pelinegra escondió su sonrojo detrás del el gran arreglo floral que adornaba la mesa. Ya no quería malinterpretar lo que el pelirrojo le decía, y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir incomodo con lo que ella sentía hacia él. Así que sabía de antemano que lo más sabio era dejar pasar el tema y olvidarse de él.

—¿Me dirás quién es él? —preguntó Kenshin arriesgándose a ser ignorado y hasta reprendido por preguntar. Indeciso, tomó su silla y se acercó a la joven mujer de ojos índigos al verla agachar la cabeza con temor—. No tienes por qué contarme si así lo deseas, pero de verdad quiero protegerte.

—No tienes por qué— repitió ella con sentimiento. No quería ser la carga de alguien que ni siquiera quería nada que ver con ella, y lo que pensaba no era por resentimiento contras las palabras que el pelirrojo le había expresado aquella tarde, sino la mera verdad. Él no tenía la obligación de estar a su lado, ni por deber ni por compasión. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió, tratando de asegurarle que ella se encontraría bien sin su ayuda. —. Estaré bien.

Kenshin negó y la tomó de la mano. Ella era tan testaruda como lo era de hermosa y no le sorprendía para nada que tratara de alejarlo de su vida después de lo que él le había dicho aquella tarde. Sabía que tenía que trabajar duramente para hacerle saber que había cambiado de opinión al encontrarla en el bosque. Verla así de frágil y con las mejillas totalmente mojadas de lágrimas había servido como una alarma dentro de su corazón, haciéndole saber que esa mujer le importaba y no esperaría a perderla para dejarle saber que quería protegerla y que de hecho sí quería tener que ver mucho con ella; quería estar en su vida.

—Eres una testaruda, mujer extraña— le susurró al oído al inclinarse contra su cuerpo —. Te protegeré, incluso de tus peligrosos pasos de baile.

Kaoru se echó a reír mientras su sonrojo se hacía más profundo. Después, con su palma abierta empujó al hombre de su lado para fingir que estaba jugando. La verdad era que su corazón se había revolucionado al escuchar su sensual voz en su oído y de hecho, millones de pensamientos un poco subidos de tono le habían cruzado por la cabeza—. Ya, mira ahí viene Misao.

El ex Ishinshishi se giró con una sonrisa, satisfecho de haberla hecho reír a costas de sufrir maltrato físico. Miró con curiosidad a la esbelta mujer que caminaba hacia ellos. Parecía que había torturado a un pájaro, le había quitado las plumas, y para colmo, las había usado en la falda de su vestido azul cielo.

—Em… hola, Kao, Batty —saludó la chica temerosa de tan solo dirigirles la palabra. Se preguntaba si para ese punto de la noche Kaoru ya se había enterado de su metida de pata. La pareja la recibió con una sonrisa, asegurándole a Misao que simplemente no había sido descubierta… aún.

—¿Por qué no tomas asiento? —Kaoru se puso de pie, tomando la silla de madera con tallados japoneses de su lado y la empujo hasta donde su amiga se encontraba parada.

—Mmm... No sé, ustedes se ven tan felices sin mi compañía que…

—¡Atención, atención!

La voz de un hombre en el micrófono llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la del trio de amigos.

—En solo unos momentos presentáremos los rostros más importantes de la línea de ropa de esta temporada y claro, nuestra jefa nos presentará a las chicas de esta colección —Un hombre de cabello rubio terminó de decir con una reverencia. Después le dio el micrófono a uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el sonido y bajó del escenario.

—Kaoru —Misao la miró consternada—. ¿Estás segura de que estas lista para hablar en público? —La modelo tomó asiento esta vez y por debajo de la mesa pateó al pelirrojo que trataba lo mejor que podía para entender lo que ellas hablaban.

—No tengo de otra —soltó Kaoru tomándose de un trago el tequila que había pedido—. ¿Qué? Necesito valor —confesó al notar el par de ojos juiciosos sobre ella.

—Kaoru, que sorpresa que estés aquí.

El líquido rasposo seguía bajando por la garganta de la dueña de la empresa al escuchar la voz que tanto había temido volver a oír. Dejó caer el vaso de cristal en la mesa, empujó la silla en la que estaba sentada y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al ver la figura que tomaba asiento a su lado, pero había detenido cualquier moción de sus cuerpo al sentir la cálida mano de Kenshin deteniéndola del hombro. Quería llorar, golpear a Kenshin para que la soltara y de paso golpear al hombre de cabello plateado solo por gusto.

Él le había hecho tanto daño, había jugado con ella y la había herido físicamente. Tanto, que había quedado en coma por más de una semana… y aun así había sido exonerado de cualquier culpa, gracias a su padre. Él era el motivo de sus pesadillas y sus delirios, él era el motivo por el cual ella no podía despertar.

—Tengo que irme, Ken —Kaoru se revolvió en el abrazo que Kenshin había insistido en ofrecer—. Tengo que... Alejarme…

—Kaoru —habló el pelirrojo tomando su cabeza con delicadeza y recargándola contra su pecho. No quería que aquel bastardo la viera de esa forma, no quería que presenciara el derrumbe de Kaoru Kamiya. Así que se inclinó, tomó, sus piernas y para la sorpresa de todos la sacó de ahí en brazos y sin dejar de mirar al hombre con sus fríos ojos dorados mientras acariciaba el brazo de Kaoru para reconfortarla.

—Púdrete, Enishi. ¡Eres un idiota…! Llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí —amenazó Misao arrojando una servilleta al rostro del joven de ojos oscuros al verlo sonreír, como si disfrutara lo que había pasado.

—Calma, bella. Aunque lo hagas no podrás —le advirtió él, sonriendo ampliamente—. Soy el _plus_ _one_ de alguien y no he hecho nada malo… ¿o sí?—. El hombre se puso de pie y se inclinó retadoramente hacia Misao.

La chica tragó en seco, pero rápidamente recuperó su postura al recordar que ese cínico hombre lunático había sido el culpable de la condición de Kaoru—. No me das miedo, y si estás aquí es por caridad y por una buena acción de alguien que te tuvo lástima, porque en este salón nadie te quiere ni te respeta. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y ahórrate esto —señaló las docenas de miradas que lo estudiaban reprobatoriamente.

Enishi se encogió de hombros y luego acomodó su saco con incomodidad. Esa comadreja se las pagaría, al igual que ese pelirrojo infeliz y la sucia mujer de la cual no había podido deshacerse. Todo había sido culpa del hermano de la pelinegra. Si él no hubiera tomado las acciones que supuestamente le pertenecían a Kaoru y la estúpida se hubiera casado con él como lo había planeado, en esos momentos él habría vendido todo a Takeda y quedaría libre de la deuda multimillonaria que tenía con la mafia.

El hombre alzó la barbilla y sin quedarle de otra se retiró a su mesa.

Misao suspiró al verlo desaparecer entre las personas que, para su satisfacción, también lo odiaban al saber lo que le había hecho a Kaoru. Tomó los bordes de su falda y salió corriendo hacia donde Batty había llevado a Kaoru.

**II**

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Kenshin, acariciando la tersa mejilla de la pelinegra. La había llevado al balcón de la mansión en la montaña; sabía que respirar aire puro y fresco le ayudaría a despejar sus miedos y tal vez abrirse con él de una buena vez.

La muchacha asintió, le daba vergüenza ser tan débil, pero es que… ¡Enishi la destrozaba con tan solo mirarla! Y no podía sola, lo había entendido en el momento en el que su corazón se había acongojado y su espíritu la había abandonado al escuchar su voz. Probablemente ya era tiempo de decirle a Kenshin su versión de la historia, lo que para ella había sido su final.

—Todo empezó cuando él me propuso matrimonio —Kaoru flexionó sus rodillas y posó su frente en ellas, no quería mirar a Kenshin al relatar lo peor de la historia—. Había sido mi novio como por tres años, así que pensé que era natural que él quisiera pasar su vida junto conmigo. Así que le dije que sí —sollozó al confesar su inocencia—. Un mes después, unos ladrones entraron a la casa… —Kaoru colocó sus palmas abiertas sobre su rostro al soltarse a llorar—. Mi padre había tratado de defenderme de uno de esos asquerosos, así que había tomado el cuchillo de la cocina, había tratado de emboscar a mi agresor. Pero no contábamos con que ellos tenían conocimientos sobre los planos de mi casa, así que su plan estaba destinado a fracasar desde el principio —se lamentó—. Y… él falleció en el intento de salvarme.

Kenshin se acercó hasta cubrirla en un abrazo, le dolía lo que escuchaba pero sobretodo verla de esa forma.

—Eso no fue todo, mi hermano rápido fue llamado por la oficina central, ya que mi padre no había dejado en claro qué acciones pertenecerían a él o a mí, en caso de su ausencia —continuó con la voz quebrada—. Así que estuve sola, con mi luto, mi deshonra y… Enishi.

El ex asesino dejó de respirar al escuchar el nombre que Kaoru había pronunciado. Y de nuevo sus pensamientos se dirigieron al encuentro que había tenido junto con el hombre en aquella tarde, antes de encontrar a Kaoru en el bosque. Él había intuido algo familiar en él, sus ojos extrañamente podían decir que le recordaba a alguien, y ahora que escuchaba su nombre podía hacer la conexión con la familia Yukishiro. Pero entonces... Aquello era…

—Pasó el tiempo —Kaoru musitó en voz baja recostándose sobre el regazo de su Batty —, y entonces Enishi comenzó a presionarme para casarme con él. Ya no era el mismo de antes, ni cariñoso ni romántico. Sus caricias eran forzadas y la presión que ejercía sobre mí era bastante. Hasta que conocí sus verdaderas intenciones…Una vez, me decidí invitarlo a cenar, quería terminar la relación con él porque no le vi nada de futuro. Fue detrás de su puerta cuando lo oí hablar con alguien —Kaoru pausó tratando de recuperar la valentía y continuar—… sobre mi muerte. Quería que fuera igual o peor que la de mi padre… Kenshin, ¡yo vi morir a mi padre! Yo estaba bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre cuando una bala atravesó el cráneo de mi papá y después… después no necesito contrate lo que me sucedió a mí.

Kenshin seguía sin creerse todo lo que Kaoru había pasado. Aquello era una brutalidad contra su persona, pero lo que más le costaba creer era que a pesar de todo aquello, en muchas otras ocasiones, ella le había sonreído, tan inocente y de una forma pura, que casi podía jurar que había tenido una vida feliz y plena.

—Al darme cuenta que él había estado detrás de todo aquello, me desaté —recordó Kaoru en voz alta—. Abrí la puerta y destrocé su oficina, él desenfundó una de las espadas de colección que tenía en su buró y me amenazó. No me lo esperaba, así que corrí como una loca para salvar mi vida… después de todo, mi padre había dado su vida por mí, así que la iba a defender por él, aunque fuera lo último que lograra hacer. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento y ahí él me disparo de lejos dos veces en una pierna —Kaoru alzó su vestido para exponer las cicatrices en su blanca piel.

El pelirrojo estiró sus dedos temblorosos y acarició inseguro las cicatrices que Kaoru se había atrevido a mostrarle. Ella… había sufrido aquello, y aun así podía decir que era una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que había conocido.

—Así que me arrastré, hasta ponerme de pie, y como pude seguí caminando —suspiró —. Pensé que por fin había escapado, había estado a punto de salir a la calle y pedir ayuda, pero entonces lo impensable pasó; él me arrolló con su carro deportivo. El último escenario que puedo recordar es su carro estacionado sobre mis piernas, él bajando y diciéndome lo que se repite sin cesar en cada una de mis pesadillas… «_Después de lo que te he hecho… nadie te querrá, Kaoru. Eres una mujer incompleta y todos estarán repugnados con tan solo verte. Después de lo que te hice… me aseguré que solo serás mía»…_ y después de ahí… solo fue oscuridad para mí.

El hombre de coleta alta la tomó de los hombros y la haló hasta sentarla sobre él. Sintió el cuerpo de Kaoru tensarse ante aquel gesto, pero pronto su mano le acarició su barbilla mientras la otra limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos índigo. Después, la vio y le sonrió—Esto, —dijo él alzándole el vestido y acariciando las cicatrices de su pierna—, y esto —Tomó una de las manos femeninas y la posó sobre su mejilla izquierda, ocultando la marca en forma de cruz que adornaba su rostro—… solo es un recordatorio de que se puede sobrevivir el sufrimiento, pero también es parte de lo que hemos pasado para llegar a ser quienes somos —terminó de decirle posando un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la muchacha.

Kaoru asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió su abrazo rodeándolo con ambos brazos—. Gracias, Batty…

—De nada, Kao… de nada.

Misao abrió la puerta que daba al balcón de un solo golpe, no solo quería cerciorarse de que su amiga estaba bien pero también avisarle que era el momento de presentar su nueva colección. La chica congeló su esbelta figura antes de dar el siguiente paso. ¡Ese Batty la confundía! Primero se comportaba como si su amiga le fuera indiferente y ahora la tenía sobre sus piernas, riendo y mirando hacia las estrellas. ¿Qué pensaba esa mata de hebras rojizas?

Lamentándose por lo que tenía que hacer, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja, y con nerviosismo alisó los bordes de su falda que había remangado para llegar hasta ahí—. Kaoru… —Ambos chicos se giraron hacia ella—…perdona que interrumpa, ¡pillita! —Le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y enseguida optó por una cara más seria—. Pero es hora de la presentación, perdón… pero quería preguntarte si quieres que lo haga por ti.

Kaoru se puso de pie rápidamente y arrojó sus brazos sobre su amiga—. Lo apreciaría tanto Misao… Gracias.

Misao asintió y después de abrazarla y susurrarle una que otra cosa sobre sus atrevimientos con Himura en el balcón, tomó su mano y entraron al gran salón, seguidas por Kenshin.

La modelo subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono y el control para descubrir las fotos de ella junto con su compañera, quienes representarían la marca de ropa de la agencia de su mejor amiga. Comenzó saludando a todos los presentes y nombrando a varias organizaciones que habían tenido que ver con el lanzamiento de la colección. También, agradeció a todos los empleados de parte de Kaoru y anunció algunos cambios en la empresa junto con premios y bonos a los mejores empleados. Pronto algunas risas y aplausos se habían hecho escuchar en todo el salón a consecuencia de las bromas que había decidido incorporar en su discurso inesperado.

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él al ver la chispa de alegría alumbrarse en su rostro al escuchar los disparates de Misao. Había algo en ella que le atraía y aunque no estaba seguro que sentía, la necesidad de abrazarla y acariciarla hasta que se acabara la noche le quemaba por dentro. Sin duda aquel viaje hacia el bosque había cambiado la visión que tenía sobre la muchacha y había despertado un interés hacia ella que no había sabido controlar. La cuestión era… ¿Cómo debía actuar desde ese momento con ella? ¿Cómo le decía que ella era importante para él?

Kaoru miraba hacia adelante, su atención puesta en su amiga loca y él… despedazándose por dentro y a punto de hacer lo impensable. Se acercó hacia ella, estiró su mano izquierda hasta tomar a la chica de su fina barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo mientras su indecisa forma se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro. Con su dedo pulgar masajeó su mentón y suspiró; estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía oler su fragancia dulce…

—Y bueno… quiero decir que a pesar de este duro año, Kaoru ha sido la mejor jefa que hemos tenido y por eso le doy las gracias. Ya que no solo es ella como profesional, ella sigue mostrándose como una sabía mujer y una gran amiga —Misao guardó silencio esperando a que la gran cantidad de empleados dejaran de aplaudir y alabar a la aludida—. Y para cerrar con broche de oro aquí están los nuevos rostros de la empresa… aunque uno ya no es tan nuevo… —bromeó al descubrir la enorme pantalla con su foto—. Pero aun así es un honor esforzarme y ser parte de esta firma. También aquí tenemos a mi compañera —Apretó el botón de su control, dejando al descubierto la siguiente foto y anunció: — Tomoe Yukishiro… un aplauso para ella.

Kaoru había cerrado los ojos al advertir a Kenshin acercarse, estaba segura que la besaría y lo deseaba tanto que había juntado sus parpados par enfocar sus pensamientos en él y no en los rostros recién revelados. Pero nada había pasado. Así que temerosa, abrió los ojos de nuevo, observando a un Kenshin congelando en su lugar con la mirada estoica, sus labios temblorosos y entre abiertos mientras que sus manos se alejaban de ella.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué había pasado con Kenshin? ¿A caso Enishi tenía la razón?

Continuará….

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**


	7. Chapter 7

—**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Esta semana fue de actualizaciones, pues está esta junto a Ceder o Caer, así que disfruten ambos contrastes. Gracias a todos por leer, y a **Naty** por recordarme lo lindo que es escribir historias con una trama harmoniosa. Comenten por favor y disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Su máscara serena se le había desvanecido, destrozándosele en mil pedazos con la voz de Tomoe en sus oídos. Percibió la mano cálida de Kaoru sobre su mejilla, y supo que no se trataba de ningún espejismo ni una de sus locuras. Sino de una alternativa realidad. Su corazón había comenzado a azotarse contra su pecho salvajemente, tras ver una delgada figura femenina en un vestido entallado y largo caminando de lado a lado en el escenario, mirándole esporádicamente como si sus ojos trataran de decirle que le conocía.

La mano de Kaoru abandonó la piel que de repente se había empalidecido y comenzado a sudar. Angustiada, trató de llamarlo cuando sus labios temblaron sin razón. Su vista estaba perdida en algún sitio del escenario, parecía desencajada y el brillo en sus ojos parecía haberse opacado súbitamente.

¿Qué pasaba? ¡Quería saber! Atraída por sus gestos, siguió la trayectoria en la que se habían enfocado los iris de su amigo. Entonces, la vio, mirándolo también a él con una pizca de familiaridad. Asumió que se conocían, pero recordó, como un relámpago atravesando su cabeza hasta aterrizar en su corazón, la historia del viaje en el tiempo de Kenshin. Él no podía conocer a Tomoe a menos que le hubiese mentido. Y le pareció sentir un dolor en el estómago, percibiendo angustia y ansiedad. Pues el nombre de la mujer había sido el mismo que había mencionado días atrás.

Tomoe Yukishiro.

Con rastros afligidos y preocupados, vio nuevamente su reflejo en aquellos ámbares que se habían llegado a suavizar gradualmente desde que había llegado a su hogar. Dejando sus dudas a un lado, y aunque le partiera el alma, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Kenshin para confortarlo. Para decirle que no estaba solo. Así como él le había dejado apoyarse en su persona hacia algunos minutos.

—Kenshin… —Kaoru sacudió suavemente su mano cuando la de él pareció apretarla con más fuerza. Sus pestañas negras y largas cayeron suavemente, cerrando sus parpados y rozando sus sonrojadas mejillas—. Podemos entrevistarla y encontrarla cuando baje del escenario —le sugirió con una sonrisa triste, cuando al proponerlo el chico pareció salir de su trance.

Una vez más el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Observó a Kaoru sintiendo como el nudo en su estómago comenzaba a subirle por la garganta. Asintió lentamente, aceptando y agradeciendo lo que Kaoru haría por él sin conocer su historia. Sin conocer sus pecados y pena que parecían recordarle que existían con la presencia de esa mujer.

Después de un corto y contundente discurso, hablado con una formalidad intachable, Tomoe bajó del escenario. Sus lentos y elegantes pasos parecían cautivar a la audiencia, cuyas vistas la habían seguido hasta llegar a su mesa. Su belleza era fría, y ella una persona aislada de las amistades que la habían saludado mientras era rodeada de un mundo misterioso.

La dueña de la agencia haló al pelirrojo tras ella, y cruzaron en un santiamén varias de las mesas en el salón. El agarre de Kenshin se había tensado y al estar a solo pasos de la hermosa mujer se había llegado a aflojar. Kaoru disimuló un suspiro y la punzada de dolor cuando actuó de esa forma. ¿Acaso Tomoe significaba algo para él y por eso no quería verse «afectivo» ella?

Agachó la mirada, tratando de renovar sus ánimos y repitiéndose que no había motivo alguno para sentirse de esa forma. Probablemente no había nada entre ellos, y bien podían tener una relación amistosa, ¿cierto? _Que ironía_, pensó. En realidad, tampoco había nada entre él y ella. Más que una mera coincidencia en la que habían llegado a conocerse y pasar momentos juntos.

Resoplo en silencio y fingió una sonrisa al llegar ante la presencia de Tomoe. Acomodó sus cabellos con nerviosismo y se presentó. La otra chica solo había alzado la vista para recibirlos con un par de palabras que habían sido un tanto cortantes. Para Kaoru su actitud ya era normal. Ella era alguien que no se metía con cualquiera, tomaba descansos sola y no tenía compañía en ningún evento. Eras de esas chicas despampanantes que llegaban a una fiesta a solas, solo para terminar siendo el centro de atención por su belleza e inaccesibilidad.

—Hola, Tomoe… hermoso discurso —mintió acariciando la gota de diamante que colgaba en su oído. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho por preocuparse por su acompañante. Pero era obvio que no se lo haría saber—. Quería presentarte a Kenshin, al parecer él es fan tuyo —titubeó con la última palabra y quiso morderse la lengua. La oración le había salido de la boca como si se tratara de un reproche.

Quiso retractarse cuando la otra mujer la observó cuestionaste. Pero agradeció al cielo, cuando se giró y se presentó con su amigo, restándole importancia a ella.

—Mucho gusto, parece que ya no tengo que presentarme formalmente contigo.

Los mechones del cabello carmín golpearon su mejilla cuando el asintió, concordando con ella. Como si se tratara de un corderito aterrorizado y obediente—. Usted se ve hermosa esta noche…

La de ojos zafiro sufrió, como si el edificio que había estado en construcción en su interior le estuviera cayendo encima. Su compañero estaba coqueteando a su lado, en sus narices, sabiendo que ella estaba interesada en él y sin ninguna prudencia. Quería llevar sus manos y desgarrarse el pecho para sacar aquello que la molestaba dentro, pero no lo haría… no ahí. Tal vez nunca… Quería ser fuerte y aprender cómo controlar sus emociones, incluso en esas áreas de su vida.

Se puso de pie, tras algunos minutos de escasa conversación. Había sido excluida, por ende estaba ligeramente molesta y muy envidiosa. Acomodó su vestido después de despedirse y decirle a Kenshin que podía platicar hasta tarde pues ella iría con Misao, esperando secretamente que su partida fuera impedida por él. Pero nada semejante pasó. Kenshin le había agradecido y hasta le había deseado buena noche, para su sorpresa.

Un poco fuera de lugar, caminó en busca de Misao, tratando de alegrarse con una copa de vino que recién había cogido.

—No pasa nada, Kaoru… Respira profundo y no seas idiota —se tranquilizó a si misma mirando las mismas estrellas que había mirado en el bosque cuando cruzó una puerta hacia el jardín. Estar rodeada de la naturaleza la calmó y la vació de aquellos malos sentimientos que había abultado con tan solo contemplar su hermosura. Lamentaba ser tan estúpida, creyéndose y reclamando cosas que ni siquiera eran de su posición. Puesto que no tenía motivos, él se lo había dejado claro y ella…

Ella ya no era una niña para jugar a los dramas. Había sufrido bastante y seguía en pie, así que ese era motivo suficiente para levantar la cabeza, respirar profundo y vencer cualquier obstáculo tan pequeño como ese. Pues todavía estaban hablando de atracción, no de amor. Tenía que esforzarse y mirar hacia delante, y por supuesto… dejarse de boberías.

—Muy linda noche, ¿cierto?

Sus mechones negros volaron en el aire al voltear a mirar con curiosidad al hombre que había llegado a su lado—. Sí, lo es… —concedió imaginándose que la fiesta comenzaba a ponerse aburrida y por eso todos comenzaban a inquietarse y salir del lugar.

—Mi nombre es Gentatsu Takatsuki…

—Mucho gusto Gen… ¿…qué? Eres el hermano de Aoshi Shinomori? —Actuó emocionada juntando sus manos en el aire. Sin querer se visualizó a sí misma como una colegiala viendo en vivo a su artista favorito—. ¡Shinomori me ha contado tanto de ti!

El hombre rio y sacudió con nerviosismo su cabello negro mientras con la otra mano aflojaba su corbata—. Vaya, te ha contado chismes en ese caso —bromeó luciendo apenado de lo que seguramente su medio hermano había contado de él.

La pelinegra sonrió con su gesto. Le parecía tan tierno sonrojado—. No, al contrario… está orgulloso de tener un hermano tan brillante como tú, ya que pronto te postulas —le aseguró terminando su oración con un suceso que todo Japón esperaba.

—Bueno, si es así creo que me ha hecho el favor de hablarte bien de mi —El hombre se quitó su saco y se lo extendió. Comenzaba a hacer frio y la chica solo lucía un vestido de tirantes muy delgados. Aunque se lamentaba tener que ocultar su escote, se imaginaba que era lo correcto en esa situación.

Kaoru miró las estrellas nuevamente cuando el chico flexionó sus brazos y se recargó en el barandal donde ella estaba para examinar la constelación.

—El pelirrojo de allá adentro es…

—Mi amigo —repitió ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miró disimuladamente hacia dentro, donde Tomoe y Kenshin seguían hablando con tanta… _bueno_, ya no hablaban… solo se miraban.

Alzó los hombros y rápido descartó el interés en ellos. Si quería mirar a Kenshin de otra forma, debía comenzar desde ese momento. Aún estaba a tiempo de correr del delirio y dolor de los celos. Estaba a tiempo de huir de un amor mal correspondido y la pena de un rechazo o abandono.

—Ah, me alegra escucharlo —titubeó el chico de ojos verdes carraspeando para disimular el tono alegre con el que le había salido su voz—. Es decir, quise decir, bueno… que me alegra que tengas amigos.

La sonrisa de ella se extendió. Aoshi le había dicho que a pesar de ser magnifico senador, era muy tímido con las mujeres y era verdad. Era obvio que si estaba ahí era para conocerla pero la inseguridad competía con esas ganas de hacerlo.

—Oye, ¿entonces tu hermano también vino?

—Claro, ¿quién crees que cocino la cena de hoy? —El chico se giró y señaló al otro hombre quien ya no vestía su uniforme de chef y que ahora platicaba con Misao—. He ahí la razón que lo convenció a venir. Aunque él no lo acepte.

Sus ojos azules parecieron brillar de gusto. Ella siempre había opinado que Misao se vería divina a lado de Shinomori, tanto que le había mandado un sin fin de invitaciones al hombre para que se encontrara con su amiga, ocasionado numerosos encuentros. Ya que sabía que el chico tenía un interés en la modelo y sería una buena influencia para la chica. Sin embargo, Misao era de esas chicas que se enfocaban mucho en su profesión y estudios, y tener a alguien a su lado le consumía _tiempo extra_, como ella lo decía.

—Ya veo, creo que él haría muy buena pareja con…

—Misao —sonrió el chico que se había quitado el saco para ponerlo en los hombros de su bella acompañante—. También lo he pensado, se la pasa hablando de ella aunque no sé dé cuenta. Lástima que ella no piense lo mismo de él.

Kaoru le agradeció por su gentileza y miró hacia adentro, esperando no ser escuchada por nadie más a excepción del chico y el viento. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia él cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos—. Dile que no se rinda, yo no creo que Aoshi le sea totalmente indiferente. Algo que ha dicho me hace sospecharlo…

Takatsuki se alejó de ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. Ya veo, ¿quieres jugar conmigo _a los cupidos_?

Kaoru asintió emocionada. Era la primera vez que servía de espía para el beneficio de una amiga. Siguió con sus ojos emocionados y cristalinos el dedo índice del de cabello oscuro que apunto hacia la mesa de Tomoe. Ante esa señal su corazón se congeló y en seguida volteó a ver al que le hacía compañía por una respuesta.

—Comencemos con tu amigo, que parece que necesita un poco de ayuda —evidenció el de ojos azules con una sonrisa inocente, tomando a Kaoru de la mano mientras la halaba nuevamente hacia dentro del salón—. Así que hagámoslo nuestra segunda pareja.

Sin poder escapar Kaoru corrió tras él, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba sus piernas y su vestido fluía contra ellas. Su estómago comenzó a cosquillearle y su mano a sudar. Su reparación se había vuelto alocada y sentía como su lengua comenzaba a secarse.

¿Qué haría? No podía ir ahí como si no le hubiera dicho nada a Kenshin horas atrás y tratar de involucrarlo en una relación de un segundo a otro. Tampoco podía actuar como una despechada vengadora. Después de todo Kenshin parecía estar totalmente interesado en Tomoe y ella… lo respetaba.

Los ojos de Kenshin se arrastraron por la mesa hasta llegar hasta ella. Enfocándose en la unión de su mano junto a la de Gentatsu con intriga. Al verlos venir, soltó un resoplo un tanto burlón para su gusto y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, que ahora había llegado y se había quedado en sus ojos, penetrándolos con frialdad.

Sin entender su actitud, aceptó el asiento que su nuevo amigo le había ofrecido, justo frente a su _guardaespaldas_. Se incomodó tan pronto como había colocado su cartera en la mesa aun con la mirada ambarina sobre ella. Cogió valor y miró a Tomoe, luego a Kenshin y de nuevo a Tomoe. Curiosa, se preguntó que había pasado entre esos dos para que estuvieran en silencio y para que Kenshin hubiera perdido la atención en la modelo para observarla fija y recelosamente a ella. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo malo? ¿Tomoe le había contado algo malo de ella?

Nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en el mantel blanco, mientras que el de ojos azules comenzaba a crear conversación, obteniendo buena respuesta de parte de la otra chica en la mesa. Tomoe comenzó a hablar y pronto Kenshin se vio cautivado otra vez por su voz.

_Por fin…_ pensó Kaoru, entreteniéndose con la piel de su bolsa para matar el tiempo.

—Mi hermano quiere mudarse a la ciudad —Tomoe miró de reojo a Kaoru, esperando su reacción—. Pero hay varios inconvenientes que se lo impiden.

—Ya veo, no conozco a tu hermano pero seguramente le gustara la ciudad, si lo hace…. —comentó el senador positivamente y dirigiéndose hacia su nueva compañera—. ¿Cierto, Kaoru? —La cogió de la mano atrayendo la atención tanto de Tomoe como la de Kenshin.

—Sí, tal vez —contestó la dueña de la compañía fingiendo un bostezo, cogiendo su cartera y moviendo su silla para despedirse.

—Enishi tratará de mover todas sus cosas este fin de semana pero no estoy segura en qué parte de la ciudad se quedará —una vez más Tomoe volteó disimuladamente para ver la expresión en su jefa, como si hubiera esperado que su mundo colapsara frente a sus ojos.

Kaoru se detuvo, y casi mecánicamente giró su cabeza hacia la nueva compañía del pelirrojo.

—¿Enishi has dicho? —balbuceó con voz apenas audible.

Tomoe asintió y siguió con su conversación como si la expresión pálida de Kaoru no hubiera sido suficiente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de temor, pero en su interior encontró la fuerza para ordenarle a sus piernas no debilitarse y colapsar, sino que se movieran y siguieran adelante. Empujó su silla y fingió fortaleza, saliendo del grupo que comenzaba a preguntar por qué su repentina despedida. Pero ella no escuchó, solo ondeó la mano en el aire y caminó sin voltear atrás. Todo se había vuelto borroso nuevamente, el miedo en ella comenzaba a construir sus cimientos cada que escuchaba sobre él.

Como se arrepentía. Nunca debió ir a ese proyecto… nunca debió salir de su casa y actuar como si todo estuviera superado, nunca debió…

—Te dije que estaría contigo…

Su cabeza giró instantáneamente, mirando con conmoción al pelirrojo que comenzaba a quitarle el saco del otro hombre de su espalda. Aun así siguió sin poder hablar y Kesnhin la comprendió. Lo esperó paralizada, mientras que él le regresaba la prenda al otro hombre que también se había puesto de pie al verla partir.

—Gracias… —masculló ella en un gemido que daba pistas de su estado emocional.

Kenshin puso su palma abierta en su espalda baja, solo como un instintivo de apoyo—. Vamos… —musitó sabiendo lo que el nombre de aquella versión del futuro infundía en su corazón. Volteó una vez más hacia la mesa de Tomoe, dejarían su charla inconclusa pero esperaba verla muy pronto.

—Kaoru… —El otro hombre llegó hasta la pareja corriendo, aun con el saco en mano. Y cuando la mujer de su interés se viró a verlo, trató de recobrar su compostura—. Tómalo, hace frio.

Kaoru sonrió, sintiendo que con la amabilidad del chico se reconfortaba un poco. Agradeció y le explicó en breve que todo estaría bien, pues su cabaña quedaba muy cerca del evento. Mientras que Kenshin solo guardaba silencio y observaba la escena, impacientándose.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Insistió el de camisa blanca y corbata color índigo, como el color de sus ojos—. Es obvio que tu amigo quiere quedarse con Tomoe —Lo había descubierto echándole un último vistazo a la muchacha de la mesa, como una despedida que le costaba hacer. Por eso había pensado que sería la mejor opción para todos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese fulano? ¡Nadie se lo había pedido! Era verdad que había visto a Tomoe, que no la quería dejar y que tenía tantas preguntas, pero Kaoru le necesitaba. Y ese seguramente no entendería lo que la chica había pasado y solo se aprovecharía de su estado emocional. Pero gracias a los cielos, Kaoru era lista y sabía que quedarse con su compañía sería lo mejor. Despues de todo él era un buen amigo en el que podía confiar ciegamente.

—Kenshin, puedes tomarte la noche libre —solucionó con una débil sonrisa que no mejoró mucho la situación.

—No, gracias. No necesito una noche libre —apeló el espadachín, desilusionado de que sus suposiciones hubieran sido las contrarias.

—Amigo —Gentatsu lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención—, no te preocupes por ella. Trataré de distraerla y alegrarle la noche —comentó sinceramente y con las mejores intenciones.

—Por mí no hay problema —intervino Tomoe en la conversación, poniéndose de pie sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro serio—. No tengo nada que hacer y me caería bien alguien con quien platicar.

—¿Kaoru...? —La miró nuevamente, alzando su hombro y rechazando el gesto del de cabello negro; esperaba su respuesta. No importaba lo que los otros dos dijeran, necesitaba que ella le dijera que no lo necesitaba a su lado esa noche y solamente así respetaría su preferencia.

La curvatura en los labios de la dueña de la boutique se alargó, supuestamente para reconfortarlo y demostrarle que no necesitaba que se sacrificara por su bienestar. No quería que se sintiera responsable, obligado o que ese era su trabajo. Porque al final del día ella no lo veía como su empleado, y quería hacerle saber que no porque viviera con ella debía 'servirle' o 'tenía' que estar con ella, renunciando a las oportunidades que tenía.

Pues podía verlo en sus ojos, desde el primer momento en el que se habían posado en Tomoe él había querido acercarse a ella. El sentía algo muy especial por esa mujer.

—Estaré bien, Kenshin —le aseguró, aceptando nuevamente el saco de su amigo, mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo de su chico del pasado—, diviértete —le deseó de corazón, sabiendo que no tendría problemas con la tecnología en un lugar tan tradicional como ese_. Claro_ siempre y cuando no se acercara a los micrófonos.

Kenshin se quedó ahí parado observando como la pareja desaparecía del salón. Gentatsu había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de Kaoru y le había dicho algo que pronto la había hecho sonreír. Resignado y un poco irritado por la intromisión del hombre, tomó asiento junto a Tomoe, quien escribía algo en una servilleta.

—Este es mi número de teléfono —Le extendió la servilleta doblada de una forma modesta y disimulada—. Puedes llamarme cuando sientas que lo necesitas.

—¿Teléfono? —Preguntó curioso de lo que significaba. Ya había escuchado esa palabra antes, solo no recordaba qué objeto era, de todas las cosas que Kaoru le había mostrado.

Tomoe abrió su cartera y desbloqueó el suyo, preguntándole cuál era el suyo.

'_¡Ah! 'Kenshin_ suspiró, entendiendo lo que el aparato era. De lo que no estaba seguro era si debía darle o no el número que Kaoru le había dado. Así que desistió, no quería incomodar a la de ojos azules con asuntos suyos. Dobló la servilleta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Gracias por tu numero pero ahora no tengo un teléfono conmigo.

—Pero tienes número, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no puedo dártelo —se sinceró y con inocencia.

—Ah, ya veo —Tomoe abandonó sus intenciones y guardó el celular en la bolsa—. Eres de esos chicos que te dicen: _yo te hablo después_.

Kenshin no entendió del todo lo que la muchacha quería decirle. Así que prosiguió explicándole que trabajaba para Kaoru y que por el momento no quería incomodarla con llamadas de mujeres. Luego de platicar de más detalles sobre su trabajo y amigos, cambió la conversación a una que le interesaba. Quería saber cuál era el papel de esa Tomoe en la vida del futuro.

—Solo tengo a Enishi y mi padre —confesó ella sin saber que su historia era similar a una que él conocía—. Mi prometido murió hace años en un accidente de coche y desde esa vez mi vida no ha sido la misma —dijo no tan animada de hablar sobre el tema.

Kenshin resoplo pensativo. Esa Tomoe se parecía tanto a su esposa que podría pasar por la misma si le ponía un kimono tradicional. Quería acercarse a ella y averiguar más, deseaba asegurarse de que esta Tomoe fuera feliz en ese mundo y si no lo era él le ayudaría a serlo. Por el otro lado, también estaba Kaoru. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía señalar qué o por qué se sentía culpable.

—Yo estuve en la guerra, —pausó Kenshin acalorando su garganta con un poco de agua. No sabía si omitir su parecido con su esposa, pero imaginó que si lo hacia la otra terminaría asustándose—. Estuve casado a mis quince años.

—Vaya, muy joven —Tomoe sorbió delicadamente de la copa de vino y luego limpió con la servilleta sus delgados labios—. ¿Y tuviste hijos?

—No, no era el momento. Todo pasó muy rápido entre ella y yo. Habían cosas que no nos habíamos dicho y…

—Si se enteraban no hubiera funcionado —concluyó ella, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa y se la extendió.

No, no era lo que él iba a decir. Él iba a confesar que de todos él la había hecho sufrir e incluso había acabado con su vida. Pero... Ahora que Tomoe lo decía desde otra perspectiva, lo había puesto a pensar. ¿Las cosas hubieran funcionado entre ellos si se hubiesen enterado de la verdad y si ella hubiese seguido con vida?

—Te doy esta porque ahí está mi dirección. Casi es tiempo de irme —dijo viendo como los meseros comenzaban a recoger las mesas y los invitados abandonaban el sitio—. Pero me gustaría saber más de ti.

Kenshin asintió levantando solo la mirada—. Necesito hacerte dos preguntas antes de que te vayas…

—Dime… —Ella comenzó a levantarse y a tomar sus cosas para irse.

—Primero quisiera saber si tú hubieras seguido casada con alguien que te guardaba secretos.

—Depende, si los secretos eran fuertes y no había solución o arrepentimiento, incluso si terminaba con mi dignidad, tal vez no —acomodó el suéter que combinaba con el color de su vestido y sacó su cabello para dejarlo sobre su espalda—. Pero, si lo amaba realmente… probablemente hubiera funcionado.

El corazón de Kenshin latió con fuerza. Nadie le aseguraba que eso era lo mismo que había pensado su esposa, sin embargo escuchar a su 'replica' hablar alimentaba la esperanza de un _tal vez_.

—Segunda pregunta y te dejaré ir… —Él también se puso de pie, guardando la tarjeta dentro de su bolsillo—. Tú, ¿sabes lo que hay entre Enishi y Kaoru?

Tomoe inhaló muy profundo para despues asentir—. Sí, incluso sé lo que pasó entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Preguntó irritado por la falta de inexpresión y tacto, de la que lucía igual a su esposa, si es que sabía sobre un tema muy delicado.

—Sé que fueron novios y que él la hizo sufrir mucho.

—Entonces… ¡¿por qué lo mencionaste como si nada?! —Pero pausó en seguida, tranquilizándose. Probablemente Tomoe no sabía todo lo que su hermano había hecho y sabía solo sobre el plan amoroso.

—Con esta van cuatro preguntas y en realidad necesito irme —Dispuesta a omitir más detalles sobre esa relación fallida, estiró la mano para despedirse.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó devolviendo el gesto con respeto y se reprendió por dentro. Había estado a punto de ofender a Tomoe con irritable actitud, a pesar de lo que se había prometido ayudarla a ser feliz—. ¿Quieres que te encamine a tu cabaña?

La de mirada vacía asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la otra dirección de donde estaba la de Kaoru.

Yukishiro se veía hermosa. Sus facciones finas y delicadas atenuaban el mismo brillo de la luna. Su belleza seguía tal y como la recordaba la última vez que la había visto. Sentía las ganas de acercarse a ella y decirle lo feliz que le hacía volver a verla, abrazarla. Para luego, dejarla ir. Aunque sabía muy bien que eso era simplemente un sueño truncado, Tomoe no era Tomoe, y nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, si tenía la oportunidad de resarcir su pecado con una segunda oportunidad… si había la posibilidad de aliviar un poco su alma ante su recuerdo y su crimen… lo haría.

Kenshin volteó hacia el cielo, una vez llegaron a la puerta donde se despediría por fin del mismo reflejo de su esposa. Había luna llena y las estrellas irradiaban con fuerza. Sonrió, seguramente a Kaoru le gustaría ver ese escenario, justo como lo hacían en su casa a fueras de la ciudad. Como si tratara de una tradición antes de dormir.

A ella le gustaba nombrar las que veía a través de esa espesa neblina, y aunque él a veces no lograba ver nada, por la contaminación del cielo, le gustaba reír con sus suposiciones entretenidas sobre seres de otro planeta. Su mente divagó, qué sería lo que ella diría en esos momentos, seguramente le enseñaría las constelaciones y diría otro disparate sin sentido.

Su risa se alargó inconscientemente. Podía visualizarla y describirla en su mente, con una frazada sobre las piernas en el porche de su cabaña. Sus azules ojos risueños y espolvoreados de los brillos en el cielo completando su pureza junto a su vasta sonrisa. La imaginaba apuntando hacia la negra noche y riendo junto a…._puf,_ el chico del saco.

Dejó caer sus parpados con pesadez y su sonrisa se desapareció. Él mismo había echado a perder su imaginación, incluyendo a un hombre que había preferido en lugar de él.

—¿Estás bien, Kenshin? —Preguntó su tímida acompañante mientras metía la llave a su puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?

Kenshin quería pasar y aceptar ese ofrecimiento. Pero sabía que era incorrecto intimar de esa forma con alguien que acababa de conocer. Así que se negó, disculpándose por lo tarde que era y sugiriéndole que debía descansar.

—A mi empleadora no le gustará que me tome dichas libertades —se excusó, besando la mano de la mujer antes de comenzar a caminar.

Tomoe agitó la mano en el aire dándole por su lado, y cuando éste había desaparecido, ella entró al lugar rentado—. Dichas libertades, ¿huh? Si te dio la noche libre, Kenshin Himura —terminó resoplando y cerrando la puerta.

Kenshin caminó lentamente. No quería llegar e interrumpir algo entre esas _dos_... cabezas pelinegras. Pero la noche ya estaba avanzada, y conociendo a Kaoru, seguramente se preocuparía por la hora de su llegada. Miró el cielo una última vez y tocó la puerta, poniéndose una mano en la cara para no ver lo que encontraría.

Kaoru abrió la puerta, precavida. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar al constatar que se trataba del pelirrojo.

—Bienvenido, Ke… —Rio posando una mano en su cintura y otra en la manija de la puerta al verlo cubrirse los ojos de una manera muy infantil—. ¿Es en serio, Batty?

El espadachín separó los dedos para verla entre los huecos que estos dejaban—. ¿En serio qué?

—¿Por qué te tapas la cara? ¿Acaso Tomoe te abofeteo o te dejo borracho? —Bromeó halándolo de la mano para hacerlo pasar de una vez.

—No, solamente que no sabía lo que iba a encontrar entre tú y el que parece tu hermano… —Sonrió y bajó la mano para entrar, apuntando a sus ojos y luego a su cabello para que la otra entendiera. Revisó el interior y no vio a nadie más ahí. Pues a juzgar por la camisa de dormir de la muchacha, su cabello trenzado y su cara humectada, su acompañante hacia mucho que se había ido.

Kaoru sonrió y acabo de ponerse algo de loción en los brazos. Acaba de salir de tomar una ducha y no se había esperado a Kenshin tan temprano.

—¡Mírate! Aprendiste en un segundo sobre las chicas de esta época, lo cual me alegra pero me ofende a la misma vez —Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se dejó caer en la cama—. ¿Sabes, Batty? No soy como las demás mujeres.

Se acorrucó en su cama palpando a su lado para que Kenshin la acompañara.

Éste desató su coleta alta y alborotó su cabella al acercarse y sentarse junto a ella. Se inclinó un poco y metió sus manos bajo sus axilas, sujetándola y acarreándola hasta que dejo su cabeza reposando sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Luego, acarició su cabello con familiaridad. Estaba contento de que Kaoru se hubiera tranquilizado y estuviera más relajada. Contempló la coronilla de su cabeza y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos las raíces oscuras de su nuca. Alzó los hombros, dándole _medio _crédito al hombre que había cumplido su promesa de estar con ella hasta que su temor pasara. Por eso, por lo que había hecho por ella lo agradecía… muy, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón. Pero muy en el fondo, donde casi no se notara.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la respiración de Kaoru se volvió más ligera. Pasó varias veces su mano frente al rostro de la chica mientras que la otra seguía acariciando su larga melena.

Ya estaba dormida.

Recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos antes de echarle otro vistazo a la figura que reposaba en sus piernas. Y con eso, con la imagen en paz y llena de inocencia de ella se atrevió a concluir su conversación—. No lo eres Kaoru... No eres igual que nadie más.

Sus manos siguieron masajeando su cabeza. Se inclino y posó un dulce beso en su cabeza, regresando nuevamente a su posición original para dormir así, a su lado.

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas de autor:**


	8. Chapter 8

—**BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Los quiero!

Dedicado a Naty

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen, parte de la historia sí.

* * *

**Cuando tu sueño se hace realidad.**

**Capítulo 8**

_"Cuando tu sueño se hace realidad y la realidad tu sueño…_

_Lucha porque lo mejor está por abrazarte y las pruebas vendrán a tocarte._

_Y cuando la lucha de tu sueño se materialice,_

_Da lo mejor de ti porque de tu pelea nace la esperanza_

…_y de la esperanza nace la felicidad._

_La felicidad es tu sueño el cual puedes hacer realidad "—ZH_

Había estado serio desde la mañana, forzándola a darle su espacio durante su viaje de vuelta a casa. Las presentaciones habían finalizado y así la necesidad de estar ahí. Donde también estaba Enishi Yukishiro, acompañante de Tomoe. La mujer que a Batty le interesaba.

A pesar de su imagen abstraída y calma, no podía dejar de verlo como el chico que había dormido con ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello y que después había despertado en el piso, respetándola como siempre. Se sentía sonrojada cada vez que lo evocaba, pero la realidad la aplastaba con todo su peso después de algunos segundos de haber dejado volar su imaginación.

Suspiró y siguió manejando, con un Kenshin a un lado y varias maletas en la cajuela. Era hora de volver a casa.

En el trayecto recordó a Misao y a Aoshi, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado con ellos _o entre ellos._ Sonrió, seguramente la modelo se había muerto de nerviosismo y había terminado de arruinar el momento como lo suponía. Aunque había otra cosa que le preocupaba sobre ella, y era su peso. De lo cual se en cargarían de hablar, en seguida, el lunes en la mañana. Solo esperaba que su pretendiente el chef fuera listo lo suficiente como para insistirle y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba para ayudarle.

Dio vuelta en algunas curvas. No sabía si actuar como cupido era lo suyo, aún más cuando era ella misma la que ni siquiera podía olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por el hombre que miraba despistadamente por la ventana. Su soledad había tambaleado desde que él había aparecido, pero no por eso quería entregarse a las macabras manos de lo que era el amor no correspondido. No era tonta, no era idiota y no lo haría. Por eso, estaba decidida a mirar desde las bancas y ayudarle en lo que le fuera posible con Tomoe Yukishiro.

Pues al menos tenía un consuelo de verlo feliz y no sufrir por alguien que jamás le correspondería como ella quería. Lo bueno era que sus sentimientos todavía no se convertían en un amor insostenible. Lo llamaba «una simple atracción battoutina» la cual estaba a tiempo de poder controlar y frenar antes de que diera miedo. Era solo como contemplar a alguien que jamás podrás tocar. Justo como lo que pasaba con sus artistas favoritos. Aunque la desventaja ahí era tenerlo cerca y querer tocarlo a cada rato. Era mucha tentación para ella, sin embargo, sabia controlarse. No era una mujer urgida ni necesitada, solo una confundida y media loca.

—¿Piensas en Tomoe? —Preguntó ella queriendo sonar de lo más casual y de lo menos afectada.

Kenshin dejó de ver hacía la ventana y la miró de reojo. Ella había estado muy callada desde la mañana y por eso él se había hecho a un lado para dejarla respirar sin que él la hostigara al estar a su alrededor. Había imaginado que dormir a su lado posiblemente influenciaba a su repentino cambio de actitud y ánimo. No quería incomodarla, aunque disfrutaba su compañía.

Por otro lado, era cierto que pensaba en Tomoe, pero también en ella. No deseaba que invitara a cualquier hombre en su vida y que no conocía, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior, para que después terminara sufriendo.

—No exactamente —Fue su respuesta mientras se posicionaba recto en el asiento para poder hablar mejor sin tener que doblarse.

Sus manos seguían empuñadas en el cojín, temeroso a la velocidad del vehículo. Hecho que le pareció irónico al ser él el supuesto aprendiz de una escuela que usaba la velocidad divina. «¡Velocidad divina mis pies! »Pensó, su habilidad era nada comparado con la aceleración a la que viajaban. Aunque era de suponerse, un humano y una maquina jamás serian lo mismo y eso lo tranquilizaba pero a la misma vez lo asustaba.

Kaoru sonrió y se dispuso a darle una buena noticia, bajando un poco la velocidad por consideración hacia él.

—Hablé con Tomoe esta mañana antes de despedirnos —La conductora aclaró su garganta para poder emprender con fortaleza y sin titubeos. Sus manos en el volante solo se apretaron con desazón por lo que estaba haciendo—. Le pedí su teléfono y le di el número de la casa. Me dijo que estaba muy interesada en ti.

La melena rojiza del espadachín voló en el aire por la alta velocidad con la que había volteado a verla. Ella estaba interesada en él, hecho que le alegraba en gran manera. Tanto que podía llevarse la mano al pecho y golpearse para constatar que no estaba soñando. Pero…

Miró a Kaoru interesado en su sonrisa, que al contrario de su usual parecía extraña.

—Y me preguntó que qué pensaba sobre invitarte a salir —Su voz salió más empujada por su valor que por su fuerza de voluntad. Aunque había parado en una luz roja, se rehusó a mirarlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo mientras renunciaba a él.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —Quiso saber con una curiosidad bastante extraña, aunque pronto se arrepintió de la forma urgente con la que había salido su pregunta. Fue incapaz de retractarse y esperó por su respuesta. Era como si hubiera querido saber en que había quedado con Tomoe, pero también qué era lo que ella opinaba.

Después de lo que diría estaría sentándose de plano en esas bancas imaginarías del campo Kenshin. Seria llamada solamente para dar aguas y para limpiar el sudor de ambos de sus jugadores. No quería pero debía hacerlo no solo por su bien, sino por la felicidad de alguien al que apreciaba. Inhaló con pesar y dejo salir las últimas palabras que le había repetido a Tomoe—. Le dije que me… me parecía genial —Fingió una gran sonrisa actuando como si de verdad se alegraba por la metida de pata que había hecho.

Él asintió y agradeció su intervención, aunque quedo insatisfecho sin saber el porqué. Algo dentro de él se había reconfortado al saber que ella estaba de acuerdo, pero hubo algo más que simplemente raptó su calma y lo arrojó a pensar en varios factores. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Era decir, Tomoe no era su Tomoe, sino otra versión del futuro. Una que realmente no conocía. Y Kaoru, no quería incomodarla ni usarla para su beneficio, pero sin ella… sin ella…

—De verdad le gustaste, Batty —dio otro suspiró mientras trataba de quitarle esa expresión de dudas del rostro. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal—. Ella nunca habla con otros hombres, más que de negocios. Es la primera vez que la veo animada —recapacitó en su oración que muy bien se podría mal interpretar, y más si Tomoe la escuchaba—… no, espera… mmm... ¿Cómo podría describir su actitud? Bueno, el punto es que ella dio el primer paso, y aunque no lo demuestre, porque todas las mujeres somos diferentes, ¿ves? Ella lo proyectara a su manera. Sí, eso es —tartamudeó. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba hablando. Se sentía hipócrita y apestaba para cupido de Kenshin.

Se estacionó en una orilla al escuchar las risillas de su acompañante. El chico había llevado su mano hacia su boca y se había echado a reír de la forma en la que se estaba expresando. La cuestión era: se reía con ella… o de ella. A pesar de sus patéticos esfuerzos de fingirse enojada y ceñuda, se sintió vencida al dejarse contagiar por sus risas. Se tomó del estómago y se dejó llevar por el suave sonido de su voz. Era maravilloso llevarse con alguien y compartir momentos como esos con otra persona. Y, por esa razón estaba más que agradecía.

Verlo sonreír era suficiente para ella.

Después de tranquilizarse se irguió nuevamente con determinación. Quería hacer las cosas bien—. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que aprender de esta era y estarás bien, Batty —le prometió.

—Bien…

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a un lugar donde nunca debes llevar a Tomoe en una cita?

Kenshin sonrió—. Adelante, _maestra de las citas_. Llévame a donde quieras.

El motor del carro se volvió a encender, y así ambos llegaron a un establecimiento de comida rápida en menos de diez minutos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño cuando se detuvieron detrás de un restaurante, esperando por algo que no sabía qué era. Miró en seguida a Kaoru apretando un botón y hablando sola con una máquina. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se encontraba se le había perdido algo por ahí? ¿Por qué hablaba con un poste negro con agujeros?

Se inclinó, solo para asegurarse de no oler a pólvora o algo por el estilo. Pues en su época se habían inventado algunos objetos similares que resultaban más mortales que un espada. No quería que esa cosa disparara y el rostro de Kao sufriera las… Sacudió la cabeza y espantó sus pensamientos fatalistas. Estaba exagerando, se estaba llenado al otro extremo. Probablemente estaba dejando que su mente dramatizara la situación y se estaba preocupando de más. Seguro era otra de esas cosas tecnológicas y endemoniadas que Kaoru amaba usar. Aun así, no se alejó del hombro de Kaoru. Y en su mente se repitió que la acompañaría «por si acaso».

La voz de una cajera se escuchó por una bocina y Kaoru prosiguió con la orden, volteando y preguntándole varias veces si prefería una hamburguesa o una ensalada, papas o una fruta, soda o un jugo, pollo empanizado o asado, aderezo o salsa de tomate, y, al final de todo… si quería un cono de helado.

Como era de esperarse Kenshin quedo conmocionado con la cantidad de preguntas. ¿Esa máquina podría recordar todo? ¿Esa podía hablar por sí sola? ¿Sería su chef? Ahora que lo pensaba, en esa época ya todo era posible. Esa máquina del demonio seguro hacía la comida y así había desplazado a todos los cocineros japoneses que estaban con anterioridad.

Tragó con fuerza y regresó a su asiento temiendo que se encontrara en una época aún más temible de la que imaginaba. Empuñó sus manos cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta estacionarse frente a una ventanilla, donde los vidrios se abrieron y de ellos salió una mano.

—Aquí tiene, señorita —Kaoru se estiró para pagar y le agradeció a una chica de alrededor de veinte años por su servicio.

Luego avanzaron hacia la otra ventanilla, para que la comida se le fuera entregada. Una vez que esto pasó, dio vuelta y se estacionó detrás del restaurante, esperando y mirando a Kenshin con paciencia.

Parecía confundido, sus manos se habían empuñado sobre sus piernas y su mirada se había clavado en ellas. Como si estuviera asimilando algo importante, o meditando sobre su próxima acción.

—Kenshin, eso de allá fue una cajera —comenzó ella al verlo ido y un poco angustiado con el asunto—. La caja negra es como un teléfono, yo hablo y ella me escucha del otro lado. Anota nuestras órdenes y se las da a los que preparan la comida. En la primera ventanilla ella nos cobra la cantidad y en la segunda alguien más nos entrega los alimentos.

—Tan rápido… —La miró dudoso. Entendía lo de la caja, pero no lo de la comida—. Los chefs deben ser prodigios…

Kaoru sonrió y metió su mano en la bolsa de papel para sacar una hamburguesa. En seguida, la desenvolvió y se la mostró.

—Ahí adentro no hay chefs, hay preparadores solamente o cocineros si los quieres llamar así. Toda esta comida esta procesada, lo que significa es que tienen químicos para darles color y más duración en el congelador. Los alimentes están empaquetados y créeme, no querrás saber qué carne utilizan, cómo la cocinan o de dónde proviene.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la comes? —Preguntó horrorizado de todo lo que ella había implicado. ¡¿Acaso esa mujer no pensaba en su salud?!

Kaoru extrajo un contenedor de ensalada y se lo extendió con un par de cubiertos.

—Lo hice porque quiero mostrarte mi mundo, las cosas buenas e incluso las cosas malas en él —confeso dándole una pequeña mordida a su emparedado de carne—. Además que sabe rica la comida —sonrió de lado a lado—. Así que cómelo, esta será tu primera y última vez… O te vuelves adicto.

Kenshin asintió y tomó la ensalada. No tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad? Ella solo quería mostrarle, enseñarle para volverlo independiente. Así que no la defraudaría.

**II**

Terminaron de bajar el equipaje y entraron a la casa. Kenshin extrañaba su vieja hakama que había sido sustituida por pantaloncillos un poco muy ajustados para su gusto, así que no podía esperar y salir de ese empaquetado en el que sentía estar.

—¿Hola? Ah, Tomoe… ¿cómo estás?

El pelirrojo se detuvo cuando Kaoru lo miró tras contestar su teléfono. Era Tomoe y Kaoru le hacía señas con la mano como si quisiera que se acercara para escuchar. Pero no lo hizo subió al cuarto de Kaoru para dejar un par de maletas y luego se dirigió al suyo a hacer lo mismo. Quería darle su privacidad para hablar libremente, aunque hablara con la mujer que le interesaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama acolchonada cerrando sus ojos, ¿a quién engañaba? Probablemente debió ir a escuchar. Todo lo que estaba viviendo parecía ser un sueño, uno tan increíble e inédito que simplemente a veces se negaba que fuera verdad. No era que extrañara su vieja vida, pero a veces se preguntaba si merecía todas las comodidades que Kaoru le estaba brindando y si ella era capaz de entender totalmente quien había sido él… y si lo aceptaría tras comprenderlo.

… Pensaba en lo que ella diría si le contaba de su boca lo que había tenido que hacer para ganar la guerra y traer una era Meiji en el pasado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Seguiría llamándolo Batty?

Apretó los parpados con desesperación. Era incapaz de gritárselo para que se alejara de él, de decirle sobre las muertes que había ocasionado y las cuales seguramente terminarían con su amistad. No era que se avergonzara de su pasado pero si Kaoru lo había recibido, no estaba seguro si recordarle qué clase de persona había sido sería lo más beneficioso para mantenerla en su vida.

Su mueca se quebró en una sonrisa. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a su mundo y si en éste habría personas tan amables e inocentes como Kaoru. Quería tener el poder de saber tan solo eso, y si lo hacía, deseaba la oportunidad de entonces decidir en cual época quedarse. Pues si había sido mandado ahí seguramente era con una misión. Probablemente la señora de la posada en el pasado quería darle una segunda oportunidad, una para rehacer su vida. Una para ser valorado por otras personas mientras el cargaba una cartilla en blanco.

Donde había una Tomoe

Y una gran amiga como Kaoru.

—Batty, —la agitada voz de Kaoru apareció dentro de su cuarto.

Él se puso de pie en un segundo, imaginando que algo malo le había pasado para que llegara de una forma tan estrepitosa. La tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó un poco alterado.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?! Dime, ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Kaoru extendió su mano. Con el dorso de esta posando frente a su rostro y esperando que él la tomara. El pelirrojo alcanzó su palma y recibió lo que esta contenía. «¿Algo rectangular? »Se preguntó.

—Te enseñaré a usarlo —le prometió ella con voz agitada pero con labios sonrientes.

Abrió su puño y vio un teléfono. ¡¿Por eso ella lucia tan emocionada?! La miró confundido tenía que explicarse más o terminaría por llevarla con Megumi.

—Hoy tendrás una cita con Tomoe, así que necesito mostrarte cómo usar éste y muchas otras cosas —sonrió tomándole de la mano e instándolo a ponerse de pie para llevarlo al armario—. Mientras estuvimos fuera Megumi me hizo el favor de conseguirte atuendos para la ocasión, así que aquí estamos…

Kenshin miró a su alrededor más ropa nueva, más zapatos, suéteres y corbatas. Era excesivo lo que había gastado en él, no sabía las marcas de las que ella comenzaba a explicarle pero notaba la calidad y suavidad en toda la ropa. ¡Hasta en los pañuelos!

—Kaoru, no tengo cómo pagar todo esto…

Kaoru guardó silencio y luego se posicionó frente a él tomándolo de los hombros con suavidad—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti si planeas ser mi guardaespaldas. Me acompañarás a muchos lugares que ameritan que luzcas bien, y además tendrás un sueldo.

—¡Pero esto es mucho! Puedes regresarlo y con mi sueldo yo…

—¿Estás tratando de decir que mi vida no vale mucho y que por eso cualquier salario te es suficiente? ¿Es eso, Kenshin? —Dejo caer su ceño y la curvatura de sus labios, mostrando tristeza y dolor.

Él se apresuró agitando su cabeza con desespero ante la malinterpretación que había ocasionado su actitud y rechazo—. No quise decir eso pero…

—¿Pero?

—Está bien, Kaoru —resoplo. Si decía más solo empeoraría las cosas y no quería herir a Kaoru más de lo que seguramente ya había hecho—. Pero esto es lo último que me comprarás. Por favor…

Kaoru dio la media vuelta, dándole la espada mientras sonreía malévolamente porque lo había convencido—. Está bien, Batty, como digas. Ahora, ¿dónde seguíamos?

Kenshin entrecerró la mirada. ¡Qué rápido se había sobrepuesto! Suspiró vencido, no entendía a las mujeres y sus rápidos cambios de humor ni en el pasado ni en el futuro. Y algo le decía que nunca podría hacerlo sin importar en qué época se encontrara.

—Oye, Kao —La tomó del brazo preocupado cuando una duda más le llegó a la cabeza, y un poco apenado cuando el diminutivo de su nombre abandonó su boca—. Te agradezco sobre la cita con Tomoe, pero… que tal y me pasa algo como lo del baño. Hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco de esta época.

—Lo sé —lo relajó con otra sonrisa y salieron de ahí. Lo volvió a llamar a su lado y se sentó en la cama sacando el celular mientras le mostraba algunas imágenes de cubiertos y comida en el restaurante donde Tomoe había acordado llevar a Kenshin—. Por eso necesitamos mostrarte lo más que podamos. A ella ya le he explicado sobre tu condición.

—¿Sobre el viaje en el tiempo?

—¡No, tontito! Sobre tu 'pérdida de memoria súper extra crónica'.

—Ah, quieres que mienta…

—Sí, así es... ¡Digo, no! Solo que omitas el detalle por ahora. Después, cuando lo de ustedes avance puedes comentárselo —aseguró Kaoru. Lo menos que quería para su Batty era que se burlaran de él, que lo molestaran o incluso que lo señalaran por lo que ambos creían que era la verdad. Tampoco conocían a Tomoe como para asegurar que ella entendería. Así que ocultarlo era la mejor opción por ahora.

Kenshin dudó. No quería mentirle a Tomoe, aunque entendía muy bien que lo que decía Kaoru era verdad. Y, si tenía que ser realista era la mejor opción. No quería espantarla y ahuyentarla justo cuando el destino los había unido por segunda ocasión.

—Tienes razón —aceptó moviendo la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a cooperar con lo que ella le dijera—. Enséñame todo lo que tengo que saber en esta cita, maestra.

Kaoru sonrió. Genuinamente se alegraba por él, pero no podía dejar de sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal. Parecía un presentimiento malo que le decía que algo malo saldría de ello. Retorció los labios, ahorrándose las palabras de arrepentimiento que estuvieron por salir de su boca. No interferiría. Seguramente esa sensación no eran más que sus propios sentimientos. Ella no era así, así que se haría a un lado y miraría desde las gradas, tal y como ya se había idealizado. No tenía intenciones de luchar por algo que no era suyo, y que ni siquiera estaba segura atesorar tanto como para volverse una guerrera.

Despues de todo… Batty era su amigo, y solo eso.

**III**

Una hora antes de que Tomoe pasara por él, tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru. No sabía qué vestuario utilizar para un restaurante de dicha calidad, como el que había descrito su amiga, mientras lo entrenaba con los cubiertos y algunas cosas del vino y comida de forma virtual.

Se acercaba la hora y no había decidido sobre ningún atuendo. Y quien mejor que Kaoru para iluminarle el camino dentro del _mundo de la moda_, como ella lo llamaba.

La puerta color café oscuro se abrió lentamente, descubriendo detrás de ella una Kaoru que nunca se imaginó ver. Sus vestidos sueltos, simples, disimulados y de colores pasteles, habían sido sustituidos por un atuendo arrebatadoramente sensual. Aunque seguía siendo largo, tal vez tres pulgadas más abajo de la rodilla, la tela negra ajustada moldeaba su silueta de una manera espectacular, dejando notar los resultados de una buena rutina de ejercicio.

No sabía qué decir, simplemente se había quedado ahí parado como un idiota balbuceando tonterías sobre el color de una corbata que ni siquiera usaría esa noche… o ni siquiera tenía. Esa Kaoru lo había descolocado, no solo por lo atrevida que ahora lucia... Sino porque había dejado de ser su tierna Kaoru.

Kaoru alzó una ceja, esperando a que Kenshin dejara de hablar de una supuesta corbata que ni siquiera ella recordara que hubiese comprado. Ajustó su arete de diamante y luego lo invitó a pasar.

—Disculpa por recibirte así. También me estaba arreglando —Kaoru dio media vuelta y buscó en su cajón las medias protectoras para usar junto a sus zapatillas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, es decir… no sé qué utilizar con este pantalón. Ni siquiera sé si la camisa que escogí va de acuerdo a la ocasión —confesó el pelirrojo admirando una vez más el vestido negro de lápiz de Kaoru.

—Mmm... —Ella posó sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando su guardarropa entero para darle otra opción. Ya que su camisa para nada estaba mal, simplemente la combinación de las rallas en los bordados de sus calcetines no tenía nada que ver con los cuadros en la camisa de Kenshin—. Ven, busquemos otra cosa.

Él le siguió, disfrutando el delicado y sutil aroma que el cabello azabache iba dejando atrás. Pero entonces, cayó en cuenta. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quién iría?

Sospechoso, entró a su habitación, esperando que fuera ella la primera en delatarse.

—Mira, esta camisa no tiene ningún detalle, le ira bien a esos pantalones ya que aunque no tienen bordados o secuencias, el poco brillo de la tela es suficiente para hacerlo la pieza central de tu atuendo. Así que déjalo ser. Usa estos zapatos, el color también ayudará mucho para hacerlo sobresalir.

—¿Qué no sería mejor que la camisa fuera mi centro de atención? Quiero que vea mi cara, no mis pantalones —bromeó Kenshin y se alegró haciéndola sonreír por igual. Era obvio que no sabía nada, ni entendía secuencias ni patrones en las telas, pero se sintió mejor cuando su rostro se suavizó y sonrió junto con él.

—Veo que aprendes muy rápido —aplaudió Kaoru tomándolo de sus hombros para explicarle—. Pero lamentablemente para la moda, tienes un rostro muy hermoso, un color de ojos que sobresalen por sí solos y un color de cabello que en sí es tu pieza central —le dio un par de palmaditas—. En otras palabras, no necesitas la camisa para que ella te mire a los ojos.

Kenshin sonrió apenado. No porque se sintiera halagado por sus comentarios, sino porque Kaoru era una chica que nunca cambiaba y siempre tenía palabras llenas de bondad hacia otras personas. Por eso, la admiraba. Por eso se sentía afortunado de tenerla a su lado, apoyándolo.

—Me hiciste sentir como mujer con esa línea, Kaoru.

Ella cubrió su boca y se echó a reír—. Oye, ahora que lo pienso… tienes razón.

Él se le unió, riendo. Pues era lo mismo que a él le había pasado por la cabeza en ese mismo momento. Aunque no opinaría al respecto y lo respetaría, ella no necesitaba vestirse así para que un hombre le mirara a esos hermosos ojos suyos, al menos él lo sabía. Ella no necesitaba de nada más, ni un perfume caro ni un vestido llamativo, simplemente tenía que ser ella misma para hacer a cuquería feliz.

—Te ves hermosa —admitió a pesar de lo que había concluido en su mente, dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a halagar a ninguna mujer.

Kaoru paró de buscar el saco ideal para él. Lo miró de reojo contemplando solo su espalda. Sonrió suavemente y ajustó los gruesos tirantes de su vestido.

—Gracias por tu opinión. Aunque creo que necesito un…

—Nada… —Él se giró esbozando una sonrisa gentil y genuina—. No necesitas nada más Kaoru, así estás perfecta.

Kaoru soltó un grito dentro de su cabeza y tuvo que contener las ganas de hacerlo audible por la emoción. En su lugar, quiso salir de su habitación para ir a brincar en su habitación del gusto que le había dado oír un halago suyo.

—Necesito preguntar por curiosidad antes de irme y para estar más tranquilo… —añadió Kenshin metiendo las manos en el saco tras escuchar el timbre de la puerta—. ¿A dónde iras?

Kaoru se detuvo en el marco de madera que daba al corredor. Dio la media vuelta y apuntó al botón superior del cuello de la camisa blanca de vestir de Kenshin—. Desabotónalo, la matarás con eso —mencionó con descuido, hablaba por lo que ella experimentaba al verlo así—. En cuanto a tu pregunta... El senador me invito también a una cita. Así que me imagino que ambos llegaremos muy tarde esta noche…

Kenshin se detuvo, con las palabras retumbándole en la cabeza: _—Llegaremos muy tarde esta noche…_

Continuarah…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**


End file.
